Blog użytkownika:Majczi88/,,Czy wszystko się zmieni?"
Wszystkie rozdziały ,,Czy wszystko się zmieni?" znajdują się tutaj ^^ 'Rozdział 1 ^^' Pewnego pochmurnego dnia Marinette szła do szkoły. Jak zwykle sama, nie licząc śpiącej w torebce Tikki. Nie zwracała uwagi na nikogo i na nic. Nie myślała o tym czy Władca ciem zaatakuje, czy dziś znowu spotka Adriena, po prostu szła do szkoły jakby nigdy nic. Po paru minutach doszła do szkoły i nawet nie usłyszała wołającej jej Aly'i. Nie zwracała uwagi nawet na ośmieszającą ją Chloe z Sabriną, ani nawet nie zauważyła Adriena razem z Nino stojących razem przed wejściem do szkoły. - Marinette! Słyszysz mnie! Co się stało?!- krzyczała Alya na cały korytarz, goniąc przyjaciółkę - Alya... Przepraszam... Źle się czuję... Nie przejmuj się - Marinette przystanęła i odsłoniła spod grzywki zapłakaną twarz. - Mari...- Alya powoli odeszła z Marinette do łazienki.- Mi możesz powiedzieć, jestem i będę na zawsze Twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Alya... J-ja... muszę - jąkała cicho czarnowłosa. - Co musisz? - zapytała przyjaciółka. - M-muszę się przeprowadzić – oznajmiła. Nagle z jednej z kabin wyszła uradowana Chloe, która usłyszała cała rozmowę dziewczyn. - O jejku biedna Marinette Dupain - Cheng! - wykrzyczała sarkastycznie blondynka.-Zresztą, dla nas to będzie żadną stratą... TY nigdy nie byłaś nam potrzebna, ZAWSZE nieprzydatna, Czy TY kiedykolwiek zrobiłaś coś dobrze!? Ciągle nam tylko przeszkadzasz ROZUMIESZ?! MI I ADRIENOWI! Naprawdę myślałaś, że mu się spodobasz?! Spójrz na siebie! I te ubrania... Ciekawe skąd wzięłaś na nie inspiracje... Może za śmietniska? - Jak możesz mówić coś takiego! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Alya - Co jak by tobie ktoś tak powiedział? Marinette nie wytrzymała. Jej twarz na nowo zalała się łzami. Szybko wybiegła z łazienki, nie mogła tego słuchać.Czuła jak by ktoś wbijał jej kołek w serce i nie przejmował się tym że cierpi. Nagle w pewnej chwili wpadła na kogoś. Na początku nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kim się zderzyła i wymrukując ciche ,,Przepraszam" podniosła zapłakane oczy w górę. Na początku przez łzy nie zobaczyła dokładnie twarzy ale po paru sekundach ukazała jej się twarz Adriena. Dziewczyna choć nie miała nastroju i tak ucieszyła się na jego widok i poczuła rumieniące się policzki na buzi. Marinette nie chciała odchodzić wzrokiem od oczu Adriena lecz pomyślała że ta sytuacja może być dziwna. Adrien był oszołomiony. Zdążył jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzeć na cudne błękitne oczy przepełnione rozpaczą. Potem Marinette uciekła w przestrachu dalej. Tak zaczynał się jej najgorszy dzień w życiu. 'Rozdział 2 ^^' Marinette zatrzymała się w wyjściu ze szkoły. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się przejmować komentarzami innych... Zwłaszcza Chloe. Ale... tym razem to było silniejsze od niej. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć w twarz Alyi. Zawsze obiecywała jej, że nikt i nic nie rozłączy ich przyjaźni. Teraz obróciła się za siebie. Alya biegła w jej stronę, a Adrien oszołomiony spojrzał na Marinette. Zdesperowana uciekła w łzach. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz. Marinette nie zważała na to. Wszystkie zewnętrzne bodźce ją nie interesowały. Teraz tylko myślała co będzie z Alyą, jej domem, przyjaciółmi, szkołą.... i z Chatem. Jak on będzie oczyszczał akumy?! Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. Bezradnie weszła do jednej ze ślepych uliczek. Usiadła na zimnej ziemi, przyciągnęła do siebie kolana i wtuliła głowę w ramiona. Zignorowała dzwoniącą Alyę. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciała być sama. Nie wiedziała co teraz zrobić. Czuła się naprawde okropnie. Wiedziała, że zapewne księżniczka Chloe powie o tym, że była już w szkole tylko uciekła...,,Super jeszcze tego mi brakowało, ucieczki ze szkoły” pomyślała Marinette. Deszcz był coraz gorszy. Marinette spojrzała na komórkę. 17 nieodebranych połączeń od Alyi, a od czasu ucieczki minęła prawie godzina... Ale czarnowłosa nie miała zamiaru wracać, chciała zostać i rozkoszować się tym, że jeszcze nikt jej nie znalazł. A może Chloe miała rację? Może wcale nie szukali? Nie, nie mogła tak myśleć, zresztą były lekcje na pewno nikt nie mógł jej pójść szukać. Nagle poczuła coś poruszającego sie w jej torebce. Była to budząca sie Tikki. - Hej Marinette powinnaś być w szkole! – krzyknęła Tikki. - Nie mam ochoty tam wracać – odpowiedziała Marinette. - Szkoła to jeden z twoich obowiązków – oznajmiło jej stworzonko. - Tikki nie chcę tego słuchać...Nie chcę słuchać o moich obowiązkach, o tajemnicach... mam dość! – wykrzyknęła czarnowłosa. - Marinette będzie dobrze, uwierz mi! – namawiało kwami. - Nic już nie bedzie dobrze... – powiedziała ze smutkiem dziewczyna i ruszyła do parku. Gdy doszła do celu była cała przemoknięta. Deszcz wciąż nie przestał padać, wręcz wzrastał z każdą chwilą. Ten park dla Marinette był ważny. Tu działo się wiele dla dziewczyny. Podeszła do fontanny przy której Adrien miał sesję zdjęciową. Przypomniało jej się jak miała szansę pozować z nim, ale fotograf wybrał małą Manon do zdjęć. Marinette uśmiechnęła sie delikatnie na to wspomnienie lecz zaraz znowu posmutniała. Przeszła na drugi koniec parku, aby przyjrzeć się pomnikowi Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Pomnik bardzo podobał się dziewczynie, cieszyła sie, że na nim jest, chodć nikt o tym nie wie. ,,Bohaterowie Paryżu...zgrana drużyna” pomyślała Marinette. W pewnym momęcie poczuła czyjś wzrok za sobą. Na początku się przestraszyła ale i tak odwóciła się, by zobaczyć kto to. Okazało się, że to nikt inny jak Czarny Kot. - Co ty tak sama tu robisz w tą ulewę i o tej godzinie? - zapytał czarny kot. - Nieważne... – odpowiedziała Marinette. - Nie powinnaś być gdzieś w szkole albo chociaż w domu? – dopytywał się chłopak. - Nie powinno cię to obchodzić...Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę – oznajmiła czarnowłosa. - A co jeśli mnie to obchodzi? – powiedział blondyn. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyknęła Marinette i zalała się znowu łzami. - Widzę, że coś się stało – powiedział i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. - Nie twoja sprawa... – mówiąc to czarnowlosa odeszła od chłopaka i poszła w stronę swojego domu. Czarny Kot stał przez chwilę w osłupieniu. Przecież ona nigdy się tak nie zachowywała... Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Z całego serca zapragnął pomóc dziewczynie. Nie dlatego, że żywił do Marinette jakieś uczucia. Po prostu nie mógł zostawić kogoś samego w takim stanie. Specjalnie wyrwał się ze szkoły razem z Alyą, aby ją odszukać. Bał się, że tą miłą dziewczynę może opętać akuma. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić... 'Rozdział 3 ^^' Marinette nie potrafiła się pozbierać wewnętrznie... Jeszcze ten głupi Kot... Wtrąca się w życie innych, mógłby się zająć swoimi sprawami! Nie, nie... Co ona mówi. On tylko chciał jej pomóc. Obraz rozmazywał jej się przed oczami. Za dużo łez, cierpienia, odczucia straty... "Ale inni mają gorzej" myślała przełykając własny strach. Nadal zła, ze łzami w oczach zbliżała się do swojego domu. Domu, który za parę dni nie będzie już jej domem. Na tą myśl dziewczynie przybywało coraz więcej łez. Musiała powiedzieć rodzicom, że uciekła ze szkoły, ale nie chciała teraz tego robić. Na razie chciała wejść do domu tak, aby nikt o tym nie wiedział. Dochodząc do budynku przypomniała sobie, że ma otwarte okno w pokoju. Udało jej się dostać na dach jako Biedronce i wejść do pokoju. Zobaczyła już pierwsze pudełka na rzeczy, które naszykowała jej mama. Dziewczyna nie chciała na nie patrzeć, podeszła do lusterka, aby zobaczyć jak wyglądała: cała we łzach, które zaraz otarła i przebrała się z mokrych ciuchów. W tym czasie Czarny Kot próbował przypomnieć sobie gdzie mieszka dziewczyna. Błądził po uliczkach... Nigdzie nie zobaczył Marinette. Ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Wiedział, że akuma jeszcze nie opętała dziewczyny. Jakoś to wyczuwał wewnętrznie. Nie wiedział skąd miał to nagłe, ale pewne przeczucie... W tym czasie Marinette zastanawiała się co powiedzieć rodzicom, gdy się dowiedzą o ucieczce ze szkoły. Musiała jeszcze zadzwonić do martwiącej się Aly’i, która zostawiła jej 25 nieodebranych połączeń. Myślała o walkach, które będą miały miejsce po jej przeprowadze. Nie wiedziała jak Czarny Kot poradzi sobie bez dziewczyny, w końcu on nie ma mocy, aby oczyścić akumę. ,,Co ja teraz zrobię?” – pomyślała Marinette. ,,Mam mu powiedzieć o tym, że mnie już nie będzie? Że nie mogę z nim wspólnie walczyć?” – dopytywała sama siebie. Nagle przez czarnowłosą przeszło dziwne przeczucie. Coś sprawiło, że wyszła przed dom...Zobaczyła zbliżającą się akumę. Dziewczyna jednak nie bała się jej, choć wiedziała co to oznacza. Zamknęła oczy, tym razem pragnęła opętania przez zło, nie mogła wytrzymać. Pomyślała o smutku, goryczy, zemście... Ale zaraz! NIE, STOP! Ona nie miała na kim się mścić, wszyscy pragnęli jej dobra! Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę akumy. Przelała w nią wszystko co miała w tej chwili: zdesperowanie i żal. Przed Marinette pojawił się mały, biały i niewinny motylek. *W tym samym czasie* Czarny Kot usiadł na jednej z ławek. Nie wiedział już, gdzie ma szukać... Powoli tracił nadzieję. Odmienił się i dał Plaggowi ser dla nabrania sił. Adrien już prawie wszedł do szkoły, gdy nagle zobaczył... akumę! Szybko się przemienił i pognał za nią po dachach domów. Na chwilę stracił ją z oczu. Czarny kot znalazł dom Marinette i zauważył dziewczynę przed nim. Zobaczył akumę. ,,Nie zdążyłem” – pomyślał chłopak. Chciał podbiec do dziewczyny, ale nagle wyciagnęła dłoń do motyla. Wyglądało to tak jakby wiedziała, że może ją opętać. W pewnym momencie zdarzyło się coś niemożliwego. Fioletowy motyl zamienił się w zwykłego - tak białego, takiego jak po oczyszczeniu przez Biedronkę. ,,Jak ona to zrobiła?” – zastanawiał się blondyn. Schował się w bezpieczne miejsce tak, aby dziewczyna go nie zauważyła. Marinette weszła oszołomiona do domu. Nie wiedziała jak to zrobiła, ani co w nią wstąpiło. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wchodzi do mieszkania od strony piekarni, w której byli rodzice. I zaraz tego pożałowała... - Marinette! Gdzie byłaś!? Myślisz, że o niczym nie wiemy?!- krzyczała na nią mama. - Nie spodziewałbym się po Tobie czegoś takiego Marinette! Jak mogłaś uciec ze szkoły?!- Ojciec też był zdenerwowany. - A-ale mamo, t-tato! - Marinette starała się złagodzić rodziców - Nie ma żadnego ‘’ale’’ Marinette! Wymknęłaś się ze szkoły! Włóczyłaś nie wiadomo gdzie i jeszcze próbujesz się wytłumaczyć! - mama była nadal cała w nerwach. - To wszystko przez tą głupią przeprowadzkę! Nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdyby nie wy i wasze "ŚWIETNE POMYSŁY"! - Zawiedliśmy się na Tobie Marinette! Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś do tego zdolna! Miałabyś dla nas trochę szacunku! A o przeprowadzce wiedziałaś już dawno! To Cię nie usprawiedliwia! - A-ale... NIC NIE ROZUMIECIE! Marinette z twarzą w łzach wbiegła po schodach na górę Chciała zostać sama... Tego wszystkiego było za dużo... Czarny kot postanowił porozmawiac z Marinette o tym co się zdażyło. Chciał też ją jakoś uspokoić, aby akuma jej nie dopadła. Widząc,że dziewczyna weszła do domu, wszedł do jej pokoju przez okno. Chwilę czekał na czarnowłosą, aż weszła cała zapłakana do pokoju i od razu spojrzała się na niego tak, jakby chciała go od razu wyrzucić z domu. - Co ty tu robisz! – krzyknęła dziewczyna przez łzy. - Chciałem tylko porozmawiać – odpowiedział chłopak. - A ja nie chcę – oznajmiła Marinette. - Widzę, że coś się stało, może mogę pomóc? – zapytał blondyn. - Nie sądzę, że ci się uda – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. - A w czym problem? Może jednak? – dopytywał się Czarny Kot. - A może nie! – wykrzyczała Marinette. Chłopak był zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Nigdy tak się nie zachowywała. Zrozumiał, że nie da sobie pomóc, ale chciał dowiedzieć się co zrobiła z motylem – akumą. - A odpowiesz mi chociaż na jedno pytanie? – zapytał blondyn. - Może...Na jakie? – odpowiedziała Marinette. - Widziałem jak niedawno zmieniłaś akumę w zwykłego motyla...Tylko Biedronka tak umie i to tylko swoim jo-jo, jak ty to zrobiłaś? – zapytał Kot. - O czym ty mówisz? Ja nic nie zrobiłam...- odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna. - Marinette nie musisz kłamać, wszystko widziałem – oznajmił chłopak. - I jeszcze mi nie wierzysz! – z tymi słowami na twarzy Marinette pojawiło się więcej łez. - Posłuchaj... mi możesz powiedzieć – oznajmił Kot. - A dlaczego mam ci zaufać? Nawet nie wiem z kim teraz rozmawiam! – odpowiedziała – Wiesz co wyjdź z tąd! I zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzykneła dziewczyna. Chłopak zrobił to co kazała mu Marinette. Jednak nie chciał odchodzić zbyt dalego. Wiedział, że może zaatakować czarnowłosą druga akuma. Wychodząc z domu dziewczyny znalazł ustronne miejsce aby się schować i zaatakowac gdy zajdzie potrzeba. *Chwile wcześniej* Władca Ciem był zaskoczony tym, że Marinette udało się powstrzymać jego akumę. ,,Na jednej akumie się nie skończy” – pomyślał. I w ten sposób wysłał mnóstwo akum na dziewczynę. ,,Lećcie moje małe akumy i opetajcie tą dziewczynę!” – wykrzyczał. Marinette nie mogła wytrzymać. Czuła się strasznie. Jednego dnia wydarła się na Czarnego Kota, swąją mamę i swojego tatę. ,,Jak ja mogłam zrobić coś takiego?” – pomyślała dziewczyna. Czarnowłosa – dziewczyna nigdy taka nie była. Nie krzyczała na innych i nie wyganiała z domu...,,Muszę się przewietrzyć” – pomyślała i wyszła z domu. Poczuła wielki i mocny wiatr. Spojrzała w górę i niedowierzała. Całe stado akum leciało prosto na dziewczynę. Czarny kot zauważył to. Wykrzyczał szybko ,, Uważaj Marinette” i pobiegł w jej stronę. Niestety nie zdążył...Naokoło czarnowłosej było mnóstwo akum. Chłopak na ten widok osłupiał. Nagle jego oczom ukazała się Marinette w stroju Biedronki. Ale nie ta którą kochał. Była to biedronka w białym stroju z czarnymi kropkami. ,,Czemu zamieniła się w Biedronkę?” – pomyślał. Nie wiedział co robić. Dziewczyna zaczęła do niego podchodzić i powiedziała: - No co kici kici? Boisz się mnie? - zapytała. 'Rozdział 4 ^^' ,,Czemu zamieniła się w Biedronkę?” – pomyślał. Nie wiedział co robić. Dziewczyna zaczęła do niego podchodzić i powiedziała: - No co kici kici? Boisz się mnie? - zapytała. - Marinette nie musimy walczyć! – Odpowiedział. - Nie ma Marinette Kotku! – z tymi słowami dziewczyna zaczęła walkę. Chłopak nie wierzył w to, że musi walczyć ze swoją koleżanką z klasy. Dziewczyna nigdy taka nie była aby opętała ją akuma. Cały czas atakowała blondyna. ,,Ma podobne ruchy co biedronka...Ale czemu?” – pomyślał. Widział, że musi ocknąć swoją przyjaciółkę, ponieważ nie wiedział gdzie może być akuma. Przypomniało mu się jak pokonała motyla przed swoim domem. ,,Może uda mi się do niej dotrzeć?” – zapytał siebie. - Marinette wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Powstrzymaj tą akumę! – Krzyczał blondyn. - Mówiłam nie ma Marinette! – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna. - Dasz sobie radę, Wiem to! – mówił chłopak. *Marinette* ' ' Dziewczyna czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Widziała tylko ciemność, gdy nagle usłyszała jakiś głos. Mówił jej aby pokonać akumę. ,,Ale jak?”- pomyślała. Dziewczyna nic nie widziała. Pomyślała o tym samym co wtedy przed domem, gdy pokonała akumę. Nagle zobaczyła Czarnego Kota. Zatrzymała się chwilę przed wykonaniem ciosu na partnera. Nie wiedziała czemu tu się znajduje. Spojrzała na swoje ciuchy: Strój białej biedronki w czarne kropki. ,, Czemu jestem przebrana w biedronkę?! Czy on się dowiedział?”- pomyślała dziewczyna. - Marinette? – zapytał cicho chłopak. - Co ja tu robię? Czemu jestem przebrana w te ciuchy?! – zapytała czarnowłosa. - Marinette byłaś pod wpływem akumy. – odpowiedział kot. - Ale jesli bym już nie była to nie miałaby na sobie tego stroju! – krzyknęła dziewczyna – chyba bym nie miała prawda? Bo ty wiesz o takich rzeczach – zabytała z zakłopotaniem. Obawiam się, że jesteś cały czas pod wpływem akumy, musisz ją zniszczyć tak jak to zrobiłaś dzisiaj – powiedział blondyn. Ja nic nie zrobiłam! – wykrzyknęła zaniepokojona dziewczyna, która nie chciała przyznać się do prawdy. Musisz nie rozumiesz! – z tymi słowami Kot zauważył na twarzy dziewczyny kształt fioletowego motyla. *Władca Ciem* ' ' Władca ciem był zaniepokojony tym, że dziewczyna dała radę z nim walczyć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to aby dziewczyna go pokonała. - Chyba nie będziesz go słuchać prawda? – powiedział spokojnie do dziewczyny – Pokaż mu to co potrafisz, zniszcz go i odbierz mu jego pierścień! – wykrzyczał. - Zrobię to o co mnie prosisz – odpowiedziała zwłowieszczo dziewczyna. *Adrien* ' ' Chłopak osłupiał na słowa dziewczyny. Nagle złapała go i żuciła na ziemię. Zauważył jej złowieszczy uśmiech i od razu wyrwał się, aby dziewczyna nie zabrała mu jego pierścienia. ,, Czemu ona jest biedronką?” – ta myśl cały czas przechodziła chłopakowi przez głowę. Musiał jeszcze raz przekonać Marinette aby się ocknęła. Dziewczyna cały czas goniła blondyna. ,,Czemu nie ma jeszcze biedronki?” – tego też nie mógł zrozumieć. - Marinette proszę cię, ocknij się! – krzyczał chłopak. - Możesz przestać z tą Marinette! Dorwę cię kotku i zabiorę twoje miraculum! – odpowiedziała. - Nie pozwolę ci na to! – oznajmił i pobiegł w stronę domu dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa cały czas nie dawała za wygraną. Atakowała czarnego Kota za każdym możliwym razem. Z piekarni wyszli rodzice czarnowłosej, by znaleźć ją i porozmawiać. Gdy zauważyli Kota walczącego z dziewczyną w ich oczach ukazał się strach. Biała biedronka zauważyła to, ale nie zwracała uwagi na dorosłych. Jedyne co chciała to pokonanie Czarnego Kota i zabranie jego pierścienia. *Marinette* ' ' Nastolatka znowu znalazła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. ,, Co się dzieje? Czemu walczę z Czarnym Kotem? Jestem pod wpływem akumy?” – dopytywała sama siebie. Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała znajome głosy. - Biedronko! To ty?! – krzyczała mama Marinette. - To nie może być biedronka! – krzyczał ojciec dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa słyszała przerażenie w ich głosie. Musiała ich zobaczyć. Ona była biedronką, lecz nikt o tym nie wiedział i nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Dziewczyna przelewała w siebie samą zdesperowanie i strach. Nagle zobaczyła, że trzyma Czarnego Kota przywiązanego do słupka tak aby zabrać mu pierścień. Wokół stoją paparazzi, by uchwycić ten moment. Czarnowłosa puszcza z zakłopotaniem chłopaka. *Adrien* ' ' Blondyn bał się, że wszyscy ujrzą jego twarz, a władca ciem dostanie miraculum. Nagle dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami i puściła. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał powoli Kot. - Czy w pożądku to nie wiem, cały czas walczę sama ze sobą! – krzyknęła dziewczyna- To moi rodzice! Boją się mnie! – wykrzyknęła do nich. - Marinette? To ty?! – zapytali rodzice. - Mamo, tato! – powiedziała wesoło dziewczyna. Nagle Czarny kot złapał ja za rękę. - Musisz pokonać tą akumę... I wiesz czemu jesteś przemieniona w biedronkę? – zapytał blondyn. - N-nie wiem cz-czemu jestem przemieniona w b-biedronkę... – odpowiedziała zaniepokojona. - Ehh... No dobrze ale przemień tą akumę, musisz to zrobić, wiem o tym, że potrafisz, uwierz mi nie musisz kłamać – powiedział chłopak. - Gdy j-ja nie p-potrafię! Nie widzę jej! Za kazdym razem gdy chcę to zrobić trafiam do jakiegoś ciemnego pomieszczenia a potem okazuje się, że walczę z tobą!- odpowiedziała bezsilnie. - Wierzę, że ci się uda... – z tymi słowami chłopaka dziewczyna nagle padła na kolana. *'Władca Ciem*' ' ' Mężczyzna nie mógł sobie pozwolic na porażkę. - Będziesz robić to co ci każę! – wykrzyknął i zacisnął pięść raniąc przy tym dziewczynę – Masz go zniszczyć i dac mi jego miraculum! – oznajmił. - Dobrze... – powiedziała. *Adrien* ' ' Chłopak postanowił pomóc dziewczynie wstać, ponieważ widział, że cierpi. Nagle otrzymał cios w brzuch, przez który padł na ziemię. Czarnowłosa podeszła do niego lecz zdążył uciec. Adrien biegł przed siebie aby obmyślić plan jak uratować dziewczynę oraz samego siebie przed zabraniem pierścienia. Obydwoje doszli do najwyższego budynku w Paryżu. Chłopak wspiął się na dach, ale zaraz zdążyła dogonić go czarnowłosa. Blondyn w tym momęcie nie chciał już z nią walczyć. Chciał aby Marinette wróciła a nie cały czas walczyła z Władcą Ciem. - Marinette proszę cie! Nie walcz ze mną! Ocknij się! – krzyczał chłopak. - Ona cię nie słyszy, uwierz mi – mówiła dziewczyna. - Wiem, że mnie słyszysz Marinette! – cały czas krzyczał blondyn. - Ona już nie bedzie walczyć! Inaczej zginie – oznajmiła złowieszczo. - Nie zabijesz jej Władco Ciem! – wykrzyczał Kot. - Zabić? Nie mam zamiaru jej zabić... Tylko ciebie! – oznajmiła dziewczyna przez Władcę Ciem i zaczęła podchodzić do chłopaka. - Nie musisz tego robić Marinette! – prosił blondyn cofając się od dziewczyny. - Muszę... – powiedziała cicho i podchodziła coraz bliżej. - Marinette... Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! – wykrzyczał chłopak, który doszedł już do krańca dachu. - Uwierz mi, ona cię nie słyszy – zawiadomiła złowieszczo i podeszła do Czarnego Kota. - Nie dostaniesz mojego miraculum! A ty Marinette... p-pamiętaj o m-mnie! – z tymi słowami Chłopak spadł z krawędzi. *Marinette* ' ' Dziewczyna była w szoku. Nagle zobaczyła siebie na krańcu i spadajacego Czarnego Kota. Usłyszała jego słowa. ,, Nie zapomnę!” – pomyślała. Nagle jej twarz zalała się łzami. Zauważyła przed sobą światło. Przemieniła się już w swoje ciuchy, a stado akum poleciało do nieba. - Kocie... – powiedziała cicho przez łzy. 'Rozdział 5 ^^' Marinette przeżyła największy szok w swoim życiu. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Właśnie przez Władce Ciem straciła jedną z najważniejszych dla niej osób. ,,Dlaczego on się poświęcił" - pomyślała. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez dobre parę minut nie mogła spojrzeć na dół, by zobaczyć czy Czarny Kot tam jest. Nie mogła o tym myśleć. O tym, że straciła go na zawsze. Nagle wszystkie wspólne walki jej się przypomniały. To jak go pocałowała by uwolnić od Mrocznego Amora. Jego wszystkie flirty, to jak starał przypodobać się Biedronce. W końcu czarnowłosa postanowiła ukradkiem przemienić w superbohaterkę i zejść na dół. Zajęło jej to chwilę i odmieniła się. Podeszła do miejsca gdzie powinien być Kot. Nie wierzyła. Nigdzie go nie było. *Chwilę wcześniej - Adrien* Chłopak chciał poświęcić się dla swojej przyjaciółki. Wiedział, że w ten sposób na pewno Marinette będzie mogła uwolnić się od akumy. W momencie spadania na dół ( zawał xD ) miał koci kij w dłoni. Nie zdążył go schować po walce. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie swoją Mamę i Tatę. Bardzo tęsknił za rodzicielką. Ojciec też był dla niego ważny. W pewnym momencie jego kij zablokował się o jakąś szparę. Adrien zdążył przytrzymać się parę metrów od upadku. Poczuł ciepło w środku. Zszedł na dół i schował się za ścianą budynku. Zauważył stado białych motyli lecących do niema. ,,Udało ci się Marinette!" - pomyślał. Nagle zauważył dziewczynę szukającą jego ciała i wołającą go. Przez chwilę czuł niepewność, ale musiał wyjść, aby pokazać, że jednak przeżył. Wyszedł ukradkiem i powiedział ciche i niepewne ,, Tu jestem". Czarnowłosa usłyszała jego głos, odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę blondyna. Adrienowi zaczęło bić szybciej i mocniej serce. Marinette rzuciła się na szyje chłopaka i przytuliła go mocno. - Jak mogłeś to zrobić! - krzyknęła na niego cały czas go tuląc. -Wiedziałem, że w ten sposób na pewno cię uratuję Marinette – odpowiedział. -A co gdybyś nie przeżył?! - cały czas krzyczała na blondyna. -Najwyraźniej musiałem po coś przeżyć - odpowiedział wtulając się mocniej w dziewczynę. -Masz wielkie szczęście... wiesz o tym? - z tymi słowami czarnowłosa rozluźniła uścisk. -Wiem... - powiedział cicho i spojrzał w zapłakane oczy dziewczyny. Przez jakiś czas obydwoje patrzyli na siebie. Adrien zauważył w oczach coś znajomego. Gdzieś już widział bardzo podobne, duże i fiołkowe oczy. Przypomniały mu się oczy Biedronki. Tylko te w tym momencie były przepełnione smutkiem, łzami lecz też radością. Dziewczyna pierwsza puściła chłopaka i otarła łzy. Dla Adriena był to szalony dzień. Jednego dnia pocieszał i walczył ze swoją koleżanką. I jeszcze prawie zginął, ale to było dla niej. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i zaczął odprowadzać ją do domu. Po głowie chodziło mu wiele myśli. Takich, których sam by nie wyjaśnił bez pomocy czarnowłosej. -Jak pokonałaś te akumy? - zapytał. -To było ciężkie, lecz sama nie wiem jak to dokładnie zrobiłam - odpowiedziała. -Tak samo jak z akumą przed twoim domem? - dopytywał się chłopak. -T-tak. Przelałam w nią uczucia, które w danym momencie czułam - powiedziała. -Biedronka tak potrafi...Ale potrzebuje do tego swojego jo-jo - oznajmił. -Ja sama nie wiem jak to dokładnie zrobiłam... - odpowiedziała niepewnie. -Jeśli nie chcesz mówić... to nie musisz – z tymi słowami Kot uśmiechnął się do Marinette. Doszli już do domu czarnowłosej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i jeszcze raz go przytuliła szepcząc cicho do ucha ,, Uważaj na siebie" i weszła do domu. Adrien zmęczony już dzisiejszym dniem pobiegł po dachach do swojego domu. *Marinette * Dziewczyna wchodząc do domu przez piekarnie przywitała się z rodzicami, którzy od razy do niej pobiegli i przytulili mocno. -Wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy? - powiedziała mama. -Przepraszam was...Poniosło mnie. Byłam taka zła na was, że musiałam zostać opętana przez tego złoczyńcę! Czułam się okropnie i jeszcze musiałam walczyć z Czarnym Kotem... - powiedziała cicho. -Wszystko było w telewizji kochanie - powiedział tata. -Jak to wszystko?! - zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. -Cała wasza walka, zdjęcia z dachu... i to jak się okazało, że ten Czarny Kot przeżył - powiedziała Chinka. -Zdjęcie z dołu? - powiedziała cicho czarnowłosa. -Było pokazane jak się obejmowaliście kochanie - oznajmił tata. -Znasz go skarbie?- zapytała mama -Ch-chyba k-każdy go zna p- prawda? - odpowiedziała niepewnie Marinette. -Chodzi mi o jego prawdziwą tożsamość skarbie – powiedziała rodzicielka. -Wiecie muszę iść zacząć się pakować bo no wiecie w końcu przeprowadzka - powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do rodziców i weszła na górę do swojego pokoju. Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na kartony, które cały czas stały puste, czekając na zapełnienie rzeczami. Marinette nie chciała myśleć o tym co stało się na dachu. Jej zachowanie doprowadziło prawie do śmierci Czarnego Kota. Nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć. Ten blondyn chciał się dla niej poświęcić, aby przypadkiem Władca Ciem jej nie zabił. ,,Czemu on chciał oddać życie za mnie? W końcu mnie nie znał..." - dopytywała sama siebie. Nagle Tikki wyskoczyła z jej torebki. -Marinette! Wiesz jak się o ciebie bałam! Nie miałam żadnego kontaktu z tobą gdy byłaś pod żądzami akumy! - krzyczała swoim piskliwym głosem kwami. -Przepraszam cię ale sama byłam przerażona! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -Marinette musisz uważać na takie emocje, pamiętaj - mówiło stworzonko. -Wiem... Ja nie chciałam to ten dzień był najgorszy w moim życiu! - krzyknęła. -Spokojnie, ciekawi mnie czemu Czarny Kot chciał się poświęcić dla ciebie - powiedziała. -Tikki sama nie wiem... A co jak się dowiedział! - wykrzyczała czarnowłosa. -Nie sądzę... chyba, że to chłopak, z którym widzisz się codziennie, mógł porównać fakty o tobie i biedronce i dojść do prawdy - odpowiedziało stworzonko. -Nie znam chłopaka o takim podobnym charakterze co Czarny Kot - oznajmiła dziewczyna. -Może jednak się nie dowiedział, tylko chciał postąpić jak prawdziwy bohater... w końcu chodziło o niego, prawda? - zapytała. -Masz rację... Będę musiała mu jakoś podziękować, tylko nie wiem jeszcze jak... może przez biedronkę? - zastanawiała się Marinette. -Zajmiesz się tym później, na razie musisz zacząć się pakować - oznajmiło stworzonko i zaczęło pomagać dziewczynie. *Adrien* Chłopak dochodząc do domu przemienił się ukradkiem w normalnego Adriena i wszedł przez bramę do domu. Zawitała go pustka na korytarzu. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i usiadł przed komputerem. Przy okazji dał Plagg'owi kawałek sera na wzmocnienie sił po walce. Przeglądał Biedrobloga, aby dowiedzieć się kolejnych faktów o swojej ukochanej. Cały czas nie dawało mu spokoju wspomnienie upadku z dachu i moment objęcia Marinette. Nie wiedział czemu Czarnowłosa dzięki akumie zmieniła się w białą biedronkę z czarnymi kropkami. ,,Może dlatego by była dla mnie silniejsza i mnie pokonała?" - zapytał samego siebie. Oglądając nowe wpisy na blogu zobaczył zdjęcia z dzisiejszej walki. Było nawet zdjęcie z uścisku. ,,Marinette na pewno już to widziała" - pomyślał. Fakt był taki, że dziewczyna nie wiedziała kim tak naprawdę jest Czarny Kot więc tym za bardzo Adrien się nie przejmował. Nagle usłyszał huk aut i krzyczących ludzi. Spojrzał przez okno. Jego oczom ukazała się dziewczyna z długimi czerwonymi włosami, w czarnej sukience i z ostrymi, wybuchającymi pociskami. ,, Nie zrobisz sobie przerwy Władco Ciem?" - pomyślał i zawołał. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! 'Rozdział 6 ^^' Chłopak już w postaci superbohatera wyszedł ukradkiem z domu. Pobiegł w stronę krzyczących ludzi i zauważył dziewczynę z długimi czerwonymi włosami, czarną sukienką i wybuchającymi pociskami. Blondyn miał nadzieję, że tym razem pojawi się Biedronka, ponieważ nie miał siły na oczyszczenie następnej akumy. *W tym samym czasie – Marinette * Dziewczyna zdążyła zapakować do pudełek pierwsze rzeczy, lecz robiła to niechętnie. Pokój dziewczyny zawsze kojarzył się dla niej dobrze, zwłaszcza pod względem zdjęć Adriena na ścianie. Patrząc na fotografie czarnowłosa zawsze się uśmiechała, ale tym razem chciała podrzeć je i zapomnieć o zielonookim. Tak jak chciała, zrobiła. Ze świeczkami w oczach dziewczyna wywaliła papierki do kosza, a ramkę z innym zdjęciem wyrzuciła przez okno. Nagle usłyszała pisk dziewczyny. Podbiegła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie, jej oczom ukazała się nieprzytomna blondynka(Adrien spadł jej z nieba ~~ skype xD), lecz nie tylko to zwróciło uwagę Marinette. Parę uliczek od domu dziewczyny słychać było wybuchy i krzyki ludzi. Zauważyła, że już jakieś osoby zajęły się poszkodowaną, więc dziewczyna mogła spokojnie zamienić się w Biedronkę i pobiec w miejsce walki. Ma głównej ulicy działo się coś strasznego. Wszędzie ludzie krzyczeli i uciekali od kolejnej akumy. Czarnowłosa odwróciła się, a jej oczom ukazała się dziwna postać. Była to dziewczyna o mocnych, długich i czerwonych włosach. Sukienkę miała czarną, ale pod światło błyszczała jak platyna. Czarnowłosa zauważyła wzrok wroga, przeszywający ją na wylot, gdy nagle wyjęła ostry pocisk i rzuciła w stronę superbohaterki. Dziewczyna stała w bezruchu zdziwiona postacią gdy nagle ktoś ją odepchnął. Okazało się, że to był Czarny Kot, który nie chciał, aby czarnowłosa została zraniona. Obydwoje upadli w takiej pozycji, że patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy (kiss now xD), lecz dziewczyna od razu odepchnęła dłonią twarz blondyna i wstała. -Trzeba uważać biedrąsiu - powiedział. -Spokojnie, i dzięki - odpowiedziała. -Nie ma za co, nie pozwoliłbym komuś ciebie skrzywdzić - z tymi słowami blondyn spojrzał flirciarsko na czarnowłosą. -Wiesz może kim ona jest i gdzie ma akumę? - zapytała dziewczyna. -Niestety nie wiem, ale jest dosyć niebezpieczna - oznajmił blondyn. W ten nagle nieznany im wróg zaczął atakować bohaterów. Szybko uciekli z miejsca ataku i zaczęli obmyślać plan jak złapać akumę. Co ciekawe dziewczyna nie miała niczego, w czym mógł być motyl i nie chciała się zemścić na jakiejś danej osobie. Dziewczyna nagle zaczęła krzyczeć na superbohaterów: -Nie dacie rady mnie pokonać! -Kim ty jesteś! - krzyknęła Biedronka. -Ja jestem Imperia! Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie! - odkrzyknęła. -Czego od nas chcesz?! - czarnowłosa zapytała. -Zabiję cię Biedronko i Czarny Kot będzie mój! - odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa. -Zaraz co ty chcesz ode mnie i kim dokładnie jesteś? - zapytał zdziwiony blondyn. -Jestem istotą z otchłani, Najpotężniejszą istotą nienaturalną!- odpowiedziała złowieszczo. -Czego chcesz od Kota?! - zapytała zaniepokojona czarnowłosa. -Kocham go! Bardziej niż ty ! Paszczury brać ją! - w tym momencie z dłoni wroga wyleciał szary dym, a z niego powstały demony - małpy (każdy może mieć coś swojego xD) . Bohaterowie zaczęli uciekać, a zarazem bronić się przed armią. To wszystko było zagmatwane, dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić, ktoś znowu chciał ją zaatakować, tylko tym razem wersję Biedronki. ,,Chce mieć kota dla siebie" - pomyślała. Nie wiedziała jak go obronić, ponieważ czerwonowłosa nie była pod władaniem akumy. ,,Może to kolejne miraculum?" - zapytała sama siebie. Nagle blondyn się odezwał: -Biedrąsiu Jest ich coraz więcej! Masz jakiś plan? - zapytał. -Niestety nie mam żadnego - odpowiedziała. -Musimy coś zrobić prawda? - powiedział blondyn. -Chodzi jej o mnie, więc mnie dostanie - powiedziała. -Żartujesz?! Nie możesz tego zrobić, nie poświęcisz się za mnie! - krzyknął Kot. -Ty dzisiaj poświęciłeś się pewnej dziewczynie...Ja też mogę - odpowiedziała z powagą. -Nie pozwolę ci na to - oznajmił zielonooki. -Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia - powiedziała. -Obiecaj mi, że nie dasz się zabić - powiedział niepewnie blondyn. -Spokojnie, dam sobie radę - z tymi słowami dziewczyna puściła oczko chłopakowi i pobiegła do wroga. Marinette bała się swojej decyzji, ale wiedziała, że to może poskutkować. Dziś Czarny Kot poświecił się dal niej, więc teraz czas na odpłacenie się. Wiedziała o tym, że chłopak był w niej zakochany i rozumiała dlaczego nie chciał jej puścić. W tym przypadku tylko ona mogła uratować blondyna. Będąc już bliżej czerwonowłosej zaatakowały ją małpy-demony. Na początku radziła sobie z nimi, ale później zaczęły bardziej gryźć i rzucać się. W pewnym momencie jej wspólnik podbiegł, aby pomóc jej i pokonać armię. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że to był moment na walkę sam na sam z tą istotą. Spojrzała ostatni raz na kota, uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła, aby zaatakować. W jej stronę zostały wyrzucane ostre pociski, które od razu po dotknięciu czegoś wybuchały. Marinette musiała być bardzo ostrożna i uważna. Ta kobieta jak mogła ją nazwać była bardzo sprytna i szybka, więc element zaskoczenia nie był na miejscu. Odwracając się, aby zobaczyć czy kotu nic się nie stało, obok niej wybuchł pocisk, przez który czarnowłosa dostała szoku, piszczało jej w uszach i wylądowała parę metrów dalej. Poczuła ogromny ból w prawej nodze, dlatego nie mogła wstać i dalej się bronić. Usłyszała niewyraźnie ,,Biedronko" lecz nie mogła domyśleć się kto to powiedział. Przez jej głowę przeszło milion myśli. Nagle poczuła coś pod sobą i uniosła się w górę. To Imperia swoją mocą podniosła dziewczynę. Czarnowłosa spojrzała prosto w oczy wroga i zauważyła w nich nienawiść. Chciała jakoś przemówić do niej, aby ocalić nie tylko siebie, ale też i kota. Delikatnie obróciła głowę w dół. Zobaczyła blondyna. Jego smutny wyraz twarzy przypomniał jej inną smutna minę. Pamiętała minę Adriena w dzień kariery. Poczuła ścisk w gardle, gdy zauważyła łzę na policzku zielonookiego. Obiecała mu, że nie da się zabić. Jako Marinette zawsze dotrzymywała obietnic i tym razem też chciała to zrobić. Z wszystkich sił krzyknęła do chłopaka, aby użył Kotaklizmu na pobliskim słupie, który po upadku trafiłby na istotę. Tak jak poprosiła, zrobił. W momencie zderzenia słupa z kobietom, Marinette zaczęła spadać na dół. Nie miała ani odrobiny siły na złapanie się jo-jo. Na szczęście w samą porę kot dał radę podbiec i złapał dziewczynę. Czarnowłosa nie miała siły. Wiedziała, że jakoś musi dotrzeć do domu. Bała się poprosić kota. W momencie gdy chłopak delikatnie pomagał Biedronce stanąć na ziemi, ta jęknęła z bólu. Czuła jakby miała złamaną nogę. Nie wiedziała jak dojdzie do domu. -Może cię odprowadzę? - zapytał. -Wiesz chyba dam sobie radę, w końcu mam swoje jo-jo - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -Przecież widzę, że nie masz wcale siły, gdzie mam cię odprowadzić? - powiedział troskliwie. -Ehh...No dobrze - odpowiedziała niepewnie. Czarnowłosa specjalnie podała inny adres, ponieważ już wcześniej kot przyszedł do jej domu. Wiedziała, że przez to może się domyślić. Blondyn podniósł dziewczynę i zaczął nieść ją na podany adres. Marinette czuła się dziwnie w objęciach kota. Wiedziała, że Biedronka podoba się kotu. *W tym samym czasie – Adrien* Chłopak był bardzo ucieszony tym, że może nieść swoją miłość. Rozmyślał nad adresem dziewczyny, czy zna kogoś kto tam mieszka. Nie przychodziło mu nic na myśl. Gdy przechodzili przez główną uliczkę zebrało się mnóstwo paparazzi. Zrobili im po tysiąc zdjęć i pytali o to czy są razem, co stało się Biedronce i gdzie razem idą. Zielonooki powiedział cicho do czarnowłosej, że muszą iść inną drogą, aby paparazzi ich nie śledziło. Bezsilna dziewczyna potaknęła głową i starała się zrobić coś na podobieństwo uśmiechu. Adrien widział już podobny ,,sztuczny" uśmiech. Skacząc na dach budynku, spojrzał prosto w oczy Biedronki. Zauważył w nich ten sam smutek i ból, co w oczach dziś widzianej przez niego Marinette. Zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro. Zbliżając się do podanego adresu, jego pierścień oznajmił mu, że przemiana będzie trwać jeszcze przez dwie minuty. Zatem blondyn przyśpieszył i na czas dotarł z ukochaną na rękach pod dom. Postawił ją z tom samom delikatnością co wcześniej i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna ledwo co stała. -Dziękuję ci bardzo - powiedziała bezsilnie. -Nie ma za co - mówiąc to puścił oczko do ukochanej. -Znowu mnie uratowałeś...yyy znaczy, bardzo ci dziękuję! - powiedziała niepewnie. Chłopak znowu się uśmiechnął, gdy nagle dziewczyna rzuciła się na jego szyję, mocno przytuliła i powiedziała: -Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć...dziękuję. 'Rozdział 7 ^^' Chłopak był zdziwiony gestem dziewczyny. Nigdy go sama z siebie nie przytulała. Oczywiście było to dla niego bardzo miłe i po części spełnienie marzenia, ale dziś już ktoś podobnie go objął. Czarnowłosa, która puściła już blondyna, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. Pierścień odezwał się, że Kot powinien szybko uciekać, bo inaczej pokaże prawdziwą twarz. Zielonooki nie mógł przegapić okazji, kiedy Biedronka była dla niego taka miła, więc pocałował ją w dłoń na pożegnanie i pobiegł. *Marinette * Czarnowłosa musiała jakoś dostać się do domu. Dobrze, że podany adres był parę przecznic dalej od piekarni. Co do nowego wroga, nie ma już z nim problemu, ponieważ w magiczny sposób przy zderzeniu się Imperii z ziemią, kobieta rozpłynęła się.(Magia xD) Dla dziewczyny było to dziwne, bo nigdy nie mieli innego wroga od Władcy Ciem. ,,Oby się już nie pokazała" - pomyślała. ,,Mogła mieć jakieś miraculum, bo takie istoty raczej nie istnieją". Marinette musiała znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę, aby się odmienić. Jej pierwszy krok bez pomocy Kota był niepewny i bolesny. Dochodząc do ciemnej uliczki powiedziała cicho ,,Odkropkój" i zmieniła się. Teraz wystarczyło dojść do domu i wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie co do prawdopodobnie złamanej nogi. Chodź ból był ogromny, widać było po czarnowłosej, że jest silna i wytrzymała. Będąc coraz bliżej domu, coś poruszyło się w torebce dziewczyny. Była to oczywiście Tikki. -Marinette jesteś naprawdę silna, jeśli dajesz radę ze zranioną nogą dojść do domu - powiedziało stworzonko. -Przecież wiem! Ale łatwo nie jest - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -Nie martw się! Gdy dojdziemy do piekarni, od razu rodzicie zabiorą cię do lekarza - oznajmiła. -Tak wiem, ale co mam im powiedzieć? Przecież nie powiem im, że jako Biedronka walczyłam z tajemniczą istotą, która chciała mnie zabić, aby mieć dla siebie Czarnego Kota - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Na pewno coś wymyślisz, a tak w ogóle to co z tym kotem? Przecież wcześniej ci się nie podobał, masz zamiar mu powiedzieć, że Biedronka to Marinette? - zapytała kwami. -Nie chcę mu powiedzieć i nie podoba mi się, po prostu jestem mu wdzięczna, bo kolejny raz mnie uratował! Przecież gdyby nie on, to bym mogła już nie żyć - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. -No dobrze, jak chcesz - powiedziała Tikki i schowała się. Dziewczyna dochodząc już do piekarni wzięła głęboki oddech, zacisnęła pięści i spokojnie otworzyła drzwi. Spojrzała prosto w oczy mamy, a ta od razu zauważyła, że coś się stało. Szybko podbiegła do córki, zauważając, że dziewczyna trzyma prawą nogę w górze. -Co się stało skarbie? - zapytała. -Chyba złamałam nogę - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. -Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś? Przyjechalibyśmy po ciebie - powiedziała troskliwie. -Przepraszam mamo, ale ktoś mnie trochę odprowadził - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. -No dobrze, pojadę z tobą do szpitala, a tata tu zostanie pilnując piekarni – z tymi słowami mama Marinette zdjęła fartuch (oddawaj fartucha! ~~musiałam xD) i wyszła z córką. *Adrien* Chłopak siedząc w domu zastanawiał się kim może być Biedronka. Przypominała mu kogoś po gestach, oczach, a nawet czasem zachowaniu. Włączając jak zawsze ,,Biedroblog" oglądał nowe wpisy, zdjęcia i teorie. Jak się spodziewał ukazały się niedawno zrobione fotografie. Co prawda dla blondyna była to radość zobaczenia siebie z Biedronką na rękach. Pozwolił sobie wydrukować jedno ze zdjęć i schował do jednej z książek. Zauważył nowy filmik. Był to klip nie z prasy, ale zrobiony przez założycielkę bloga i koleżankę z klasy Adriena. Ujęcie było zrobione w jakimś zaułku, tak abyśmy nie zauważyli, że nas nagrywa. ,,Czy to Biedronka i Czarny Kot? Na pewno to oni! Wyglądają razem tak słodko, ale chyba naszej superbohaterce coś się stało. Jeśli ma złamaną nogę, a wiemy, że może chodzić do tej samej szkoły co ja, to jutro nasza Biedronka przyjdzie z gipsem na nodze! To przykre, ale ten fakt może pomóc mi odkryć kim jest naprawdę Biedronka!" - to była zawartość całego ujęcia. Dziewczyna miała rację i chłopak dobrze o tym wiedział. Jeśli dziewczyna chodzi to tej samej szkoły co on, to jutro jakaś dziewczyna powinna być w gipsie. Chłopak zastanawiając się przez długi czas, nie zauważył, że zrobiło się już ciemno. Nagle Plagg podleciał do blondyna. -Znowu jesteś zapatrzony w tą swoją biedrąsie? - zapytał ironicznie. -Daj mi spokój Plagg - odpowiedział zielonooki. -Biedny chłopcyk jest smutny, bo nie kocha go supelbohatelka - zaśmiał się kwami. -Plagg ty nic nie kochasz oprócz śmierdzącego sera! - krzyknął blondyn. -No i to jest dobry wybór, polecam ci go - oznajmił. Adrien spojrzał się na swoje stworzonko, które czasem go wkurzało, ale dzięki niemu mógł być sobą w niektórych momentach. Wiedział, że to niemu zawdzięczał bycie Czarnym Kotem. Już bardzo zmęczony całym dniem, poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i umyć zęby. Po wszystkim mógł spokojnie się położyć i rozmyślać o dziewczynie, która może być Biedronką. *Marinette * Dziewczyna czekała jeszcze długo w kolejce. Na szczęście nastawianie nie trwało zbyt długo, i nie było tak bolesne jak samodzielne dojście do domu. Lekarz razem z mamą dziewczyny chciał się dowiedzieć, jak doszło do złamania, lecz dziewczyna nie chciała powiedzieć prawdy i wymyśliła coś w rodzaju upadku ze schodów. Ze świeżym gipsem czarnowłosa wróciła z Chinką do domu. Tata na powitanie przytulił kobiety, a córkę zaprowadził po schodach do pokoju. Dziewczyna bała się jutrzejszego dnia, ponieważ nie wiedziała co zrobić, gdy pojawi się akuma, bądź jak wróci nienaturalna istota. Miała już dość tego całego szalonego dnia. Nie mogła pomyśleć, że to wszystko było jednym i tym samym dniem. Ucieczka ze szkoły, nawrzeszczenie na rodziców i kota, następnie pokonanie samej akumy, a zaraz po tym opętanie przez akumę. Prawie śmierć Czarnego Kota i Biedronki, nowy wróg, który już raczej się nie pojawi. Objęcie wspólnika przez Marinette i jej alter ego, złamanie nogi, ,,sesja" w ramionach kota, podarcie i zrezygnowanie z Adriena przez przeprowadzkę. ,,Ja nie mogę się połamać w tym wszystkim, ten dzień był okropny!" - pomyślała. Dziewczyna naszykowała sobie piżamę, przebrała się i umyła zęby. Ostrożnie weszła na łóżko i postarała się zasnąć. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA *Marinette * Była już 715. Czarnowłosa musiała szybciej się ubrać, lecz było to ciężkie przez gips. Mama Marinette rano przyniosła dla niej kule, aby mogła poruszać się po szkole. Ubrana, uczesana i ogarnięta dziewczyna zeszła ostrożnie na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie. -Marinette, spakowałaś już pierwsze rzeczy do pudeł? - zapytała mama. -Tak mamo spokojnie - odpowiedziała. -Spokojnie kochanie, w nowym miejscu na pewno też ci się spodoba - powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Na pewno nie będzie już tak samo... - mruknęła cicho. -Dobrze skarbie weź sobie jabłko i leć do szkoły, bo się spóźnisz! - oznajmiła troskliwie i uśmiechnęła się do córki. Marinette odpowiedziała tym samym, złapała jabłko i poszła do szkoły. Na kulach nie szło się zbyt wygodnie, ale chociaż nie bolało jak wcześniej, gdy owych kul nie posiadała. Dochodząc do szkoły martwiła się coraz bardziej co będzie z Biedronką. Kot wiedział o tym, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie złamała nogę, lecz co do łapania akumy nie było już za dobrze. Czarnowłosa martwiła się też tym, że nie da rady zapomnieć o blondynie. Podobał jej się od początku roku, gdy był dla niej uprzejmy, a ona myślała, że jest taki jak Chloe. Przed szkołą zauważyła trzy bardzo dobrze znane jej osoby. Swoją przyjaciółkę, Nino i Adriena. Zauważyła zdziwienie w oczach i przyjaciółki i blondyna. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, ale od razu zauważyła biegnącą do niej brunetkę. Przytuliła ją mocno, ale też ostrożnie. -Jak złamałaś nogę Marinette?! Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś! - zapytała przyjaciółka. -Przepraszam Alya...Byłam zbyt zmęczona - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. -No dobrze, a widziałaś co stało się Chloe? - zapytała znowu brunetka. -Nie a co jej się stało? - dopytała dziewczyna. -Chodzi z bandażem na głowie i tłumaczy się, że dostała ramką ze zdjęciem Adriena! HA HA niemożliwe - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Eeee...C-co n-niemożliwe....h-heh - zająknęła się dziewczyna -Hej tam jest Adrien! Może mógłby ci pomóc wejść po schodach? - powiedziała Alya. -Wiesz co? Nie dzięki...Ch-chodźmy już do szkoły, na lekcje... - odpowiedziała ciszej czarnowłosa. Marinette nie było łatwo powiedzieć te słowa, ponieważ chłopak cały czas się jej podobał, lecz dziewczyna wiedziała, że po przeprowadzce nie ma szans na dalszy kontakt. Z posmutniałą miną zaczęła powoli wchodzić po schodach. *Adrien* Chłopak był delikatnie zdziwiony, ponieważ pierwszą dziewczyną ze złamaną prawą nogą była własnie Marinette. Dziewczyna bardzo miła i uprzejma dla wszystkich. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia chłopak był w stanie poświęcić się dla dziewczyny ,,Ale czemu?"- Zapytał się sam siebie. Sam poczuł w sercu, że poświęcenie się dla niej będzie dobrym wyborem. No i w sumie był, ponieważ i ona się uwolniła i kot przeżył. Blondyn widział podobieństwo ruchów, siły, wyglądu i zachowania. Na razie czekał na dalsze podpowiedzi, czy to na pewno ta sama osoba, ponieważ nie było to pewne, a jeśli chodzi o chłopaka, wolał być pewny swoich domyśleń. Podbiegł do dziewczyn, by znowu pomóc Marinette. Delikatnie złapał czarnowłosą pod lewe ramię, a drugą ręką trzymał za prawy nadgarstek. Poczuł jakby przez dziewczynę przeszły dreszcze przy dotknięciu dłońmi blondyna. Czarnowłosa odwróciła głowę w stronę zielonookiego i spojrzała z uśmiechem prosto w jego oczy. Adrienowi zaczęło bić szybciej serce gdy zauważył ten sam uśmiech i radość w oczach, jak we wczorajszych oczach Biedronki. -Dz-dzięki A-Adrien ale chyba dam radę - powiedziała jąkając się. -N-nie m – ma sprawy – pierwszy raz jąkając się powiedział blondyn. 'Rozdział 8 ^^' *Adrien* Jednak chłopak i tak pomógł czarnowłosej. Dziewczyna obdarzyła go uśmiechem i odeszła ze swoją przyjaciółką. Myśli przelatywały mu po głowie. ,,Ona jest biedronką?, są naprawdę podobne, jak mam z nią o tym pogadać? Zwykle trzęsie się przy mnie, ale jednak to chyba ja tym razem się trząsłem..." - pomyślał. Poczekał na swojego kumpla, którego zostawił w tyle, a następnie obydwoje powędrowali do klasy. *Marinette* Dziewczyny usiadły w swojej ławce, wyjęły potrzebne im rzeczy i czekały na nauczycielkę. Marinette musiała powstrzymywać się, aby nie patrzeć na Adriena. Pomógł jej wejść po schodach, z czego dziewczyna naprawdę była uradowana. ,,To było takie kochane!" - pomyślała. Żyła z przeczuciem, że za parę dni już tu nie będzie mieszkać i nie będzie chodziła do tej szkoły, z właśnie tym blondynem. Na samą myśl o zmianie szkoły, czarnowłosej przypłynęły łzy do oczu. Zaczęły kapać jedna za drugą. Kap, kap... Pochyliła głowę, aby nikt tego nie zobaczył. Nie mogła ich przezwyciężyć...Nie teraz. Coraz więcej łez, więcej i więcej. Musiały się wydostać. Nie dało się ich zatrzymać. Zaczęły robić mokre plamy na podkoszulku, ławce i dłoniach dziewczyny. Nie chciała iść do łazienki, nie chciała się żalić, musiała to wytrzymać. Nerwy popuściły i z każdą sekundą napływały. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i zęby. Nauczycielka weszła do klasy. Zaczęło się sprawdzanie obecności. Nastolatka pociągnęła delikatnie nosem. Była przygotowana, nie zważała już na to, czy nauczycielka będzie chciała spojrzeć jej w oczy. Z wyrazami Marinette Dupain-Cheng, serce dziewczyny szybciej zabiło i powiedziała ciche, niepozorne i zachrypiałe ,,Obecna". Szybko podniosła wzrok na włosy zielonookiego, z ciekawością, czy się obróci. Jak myślała, tak się stało. Poczuła wzrok wszystkich osób naokoło niej. Czerwone oczy od łez zaczęły nagle piec, a nos mocno się zatkał. Wiedziała, że teraz padną pytania typu ,,Co się stało?, Czemu płaczesz?". Wzięła głęboki oddech i była gotowa na wszystko. -Marinette co się stało? - zapytała miło nauczycielka. -N-nic proszę pani - odpowiedziała cicho. -Na pewno? Może idź do łazienki - powiedziała. -No dobrze, pójdę... - odpowiedziała niebieskooka. Podniosła swoje kule, założyła i zaczęła wychodzić z klasy. Dochodząc do łazienki poczuła kłucie w złamanej nodze. Jęknęła przy tym i przystanęła na chwilę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i znowu ruszyła prze siebie. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i przemyła twarz. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła w lustro, gdy nagle nowe łzy zaczęły spływać po zarumienionych policzkach. Nerwy znowu popuściły. Tym razem przez alter-ego. Jak miała być Biedronką mieszkając gdzie indziej? Paryż już nie miał być jej miastem. Nawet sama nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie wyjeżdża, ponieważ rodzice chcieli zrobić jej niespodziankę. Ocierając szybko łzy otworzyła torebkę, z której wyleciało małe, czerwone, kropkowane stworzonko. -Marinette! Nie płacz proszę! - powiedziała. -Tyle, że nie mogę! Jestem zbyt wrażliwa na samą myśl o tej durnej przeprowadzce – oznajmiła przez łzy. -Musisz być silna! Poradzimy sobie! - krzyczało kwami. -No nie wiem, nie dam rady tak dłużej. Co będzie z Biedronką? - zapytała Marinette. -O tym będziemy myśleć później. Na razie musisz iść na lekcje - powiedziała Tikki i schowała się do torebki. Dziewczyna ostatni raz szybko przemyła buzię i ruszyła do klasy. Wchodząc poczuła od razu wzrok wszystkich osób na sobie. Pani mówiła coś o parach na projekt. ,,1 para to Adrien, i... Marinette!". Z ostatnimi słowami nauczycielki, czarnowłosa przystanęła przy ławce blondyna, delikatnie obróciła głowę w prawo, lecz nie spojrzała w oczy chłopca, chodź czuła jego wzrok na sobie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i usiadła na swoim miejscu. ,,Druga para to Alya, i Nino!". Marinette spojrzała ze smutkiem na swoją przyjaciółkę. -Marinette w końcu ci się udało! I to tym z samym Adrienem - szepnęła - czemu się nie cieszysz? -Bo nie jestem pewna, czy teraz chciałabym coś robić sam na, sam z Adrienem - odszepnęła czarnowłosa. -No co ty, przestań. Będzie wam się wspaniale pracowało! - powiedziała z uśmiechem brunetka. -Może i masz rację Alya? - powiedziała cicho i niechętnie. -No oczywiście, że mam rację! - zaśmiała się. -Dziewczynki jeśli jesteście takie rozgadane, to Marinette powiedz nam jak nazywali się przyjaciele Romea? Czarnowłosa z zakłopotaniem spojrzała się na swoją przyjaciółkę, która z grymasem na buzi, jedynie podniosła ramiona w górę. Nagle zielonooki odwrócił się do dziewczyny i po cichu szepnął ,,Merkucjo i Benwolio", po czym puścił oczko do niebieskookiej i usiadł prosto do nauczycielki. -M-Merkucjo i B-Benwolio - odpowiedziała niepewnie Marinette. -Masz tym razem szczęście panno Dupain-Cheng, ale ma mi się to nie powtórzyć - powiedziała nauczycielka. -Nie powtórzy się! Obiecuję... - oznajmiła cicho dziewczyna. Teraz tylko przez głowę przechodziły myśli związane z Adrienem. Musiała napisać z nim jakieś wypracowanie, i to tylko z nim! Normalnie było to marzenie dla czarnowłosej, ale teraz chciała zapomnieć o blondynie. Był jeszcze Czarny Kot, który był zakochany w Biedronce. Jemu też trzeba było powiedzieć o wyprowadzce, ale jak? Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, więc cała lekcja przeminęła, całkiem szybko... Teraz trzeba było zapytać się o temat pracy i o czas, kiedy trzeba ją zrobić. Marinette na razie nie miała głowy na takie sprawy i poszła ze swoją przyjaciółką na ławkę. *Adrien* Chłopak był bliski podsumowania, czy Marinette to ta sama osoba co Biedronka. Bardzo pragnął prawdy, lecz też po części bał się jej. Wiedział, że jest też możliwość innej tożsamości swojej ukochanej, dlatego teraz zbierał tylko dowody. Na razie czarnowłosa była bardzo podobna. Zielonooki wiedział o tym doskonale. Mógł bardziej ją poznać przy pisaniu wypracowana z ,,Romeo i Julii", które miał pisać z niebieskooką. Chciał do niej podejść i porozmawiać, gdy nagle poczuł jak zaczynają pocić mu się ręce. Bał się jednak, że może rozmawiać z prawdziwą Biedronką. W sumie Marinette była dziewczyną bardzo miłą, dobrą i ładną. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę ławki. -H-Hej dziewczyny! - zawołał -O hej Adrien! - powiedziała Alya. -Marinette! Mamy r- razem pisać wypracowanie o ,,Romeo i Julii" - powiedział zielonooki. -T-tak wiem - odpowiedziała -To m-musimy się umówić, bo to na j-jutro - oznajmił blondyn. -Ja muszę na chwile iść do łazienki! - zawołała Alya i pobiegła. -T-to może u mnie nie wiem, o 16? - zapytała czarnowłosa. -Ok! To u c-ciebie! - powiedział Adrien. Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwoje patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Blondyn naprawdę poczuł się jak, by patrzył w oczy Biedronki, aż odruchowo spojrzał na swoje ubranie, czy nie jest przemieniony w swoje alter-ego. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, podrapał się po karku i ruszył szukając swojego przyjaciela Nino. *Marinette* Dziewczyna była zaskoczona. Jego oczy przypominały czyjeś, bardzo znajome. Nie wiedziała dokładnie czyje i nie potrafiła zdefiniować jak je rozpoznała. Czuła szybsze bicie serca. Odprowadziła wzrokiem chłopaka do jego przyjaciela. Patrzyła się jeszcze chwilę, ale gdy obiekt westchnień odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyn, od razu przestała go obserwować. Nagle zauważyła szczery uśmiech swojej przyjaciółki. -To dziś będziecie u ciebie? - zapytała uradowana. -Tak, ale nie wiem czy to takie super.. - odpowiedziała niechętnie Marinette. -Pewnie, że super! Może w końcu sobie szczerze pogadacie! - zachęcała brunetka. -No nie wiem, dobrze wiesz, że zawsze przy nim plącze mi się język - powiedziała czarnowłosa. -Oj nie przesadzaj! Dasz radę! Trzymam za ciebie kciuki - oznajmiła Alya. -Miejmy nadzieję, że chociaż nie powiem czegoś okropnego, bardzo głupiego lub od razu mu wypaplam, że jest przystojniakiem - powiedziała ironicznie niebieskooka. -No dobrze, może uda nam się coś ustalić na innej przerwie, na razie chodźmy na chemię - zaproponowała. PO LEKCJAK – DOM MARINETTE *Marinette* Czarnowłosa bała się spotkania z blondynem. Naszykowała, posprzątała i ułożyła wszystko co było możliwe. Opróżniła nawet śmietnik ze skrawkami zdjęć Adriena. Przyszykowała sobie książkę ,,Romeo i Julia" by nie musieć używać tylko jednej z zielonookim. Szybko przeczesała sobie włosy i spięła na nowo kucyki. Poprawiła ubranie, usiadła na łóżku i zamknęła oczy, w oczekiwaniu, aż mama zawoła ją, gdy Adrien już przyjdzie. Czekać długo nie musiała, ponieważ dwie minuty po dokończonym ogarnianiu siebie i pokoju przyszedł kolega z klasy. Marinette szybko zbiegła po schodach. Na dole została obdarowana serdecznym uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła go i weszła na górę z chłopakiem. Naszykowane biurko jeszcze raz wytarła dłonią i wzięła kartki do pisania. Poprosiła blondyna o wyjaśnienie tematu pracy. Zrobił to z chęcią i uśmiechem. Czarnowłosa cały czas przyglądała się zielonookiemu. Podobał jej się od dawna. Zawsze bała się, że powiedzenie mu prawdy nie będzie dobrym wyjściem, ponieważ chłopak nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi. Chodź dziś dziewczyna była zaskoczona pewnymi gestami blondyna, nie czuła się pewna. Uczucia związane z nim były mieszane. Za niedługo przeprowadzka, a ona musi zostawić kogoś, kogo kocha. Marinette przestała myśleć tylko o Adrienie i skupiła całą uwagę na wypracowaniu. Pisali razem około półtorej godziny. Pięknie dopracowana praca została jeszcze raz sprawdzona przez dziewczynę i podpisana. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na gest blondyna. Chciał przybić z nią żółwika na znak zakończenia dobrej pracy. Niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się i przybiła gest z kolegą. Nagle z przyzwyczajenia obydwoje powiedzieli ,,Zaliczone!". Marinette poczuła szybsze bicie serca. ,,Usłyszał to, na pewno! Ale on też powiedział zaliczone! Czy on może być?" - pomyślała. Blondyn widocznie się zarumienił. Nastolatka też poczuła, że jej policzki rozpaliły się do czerwoności. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie dowierzała w to co się przed chwilą stało. ,,Czy on jest Czarnym Kotem?" - pomyślała. -J-ja...znaczy... - zaczęła mówić Marinette. 'Rozdział 9 ^^' -J-ja...znaczy... - zaczęła mówić Marinette. -M-Marinette? Czy t- ty... - jąkał się Adrien. Przybliżył się do dziewczyny i patrzył w jej oczy. Trwali tak przez pewną chwilę. Marinette zaczęło być szybciej serce. Czy to była ta chwila, na którą tak czekała dziewczyna? Nie wiedziała co zrobić w tym momencie. Czuła, że i osoba przed nią chce się dowiedzieć czemu właśnie ,,Zaliczone". Nie mogła wytrzymać i odsunęła blondyna od siebie dłonią, szybko wstała z krzesła, złapała się za kark i sztucznie zaśmiała. Zielonooki cały czas nie spuszczał zdziwionego wzroku z czarnowłosej. Marinette paliły już policzki od czerwoności. Nie wiedziała co zrobić z tą całą sytuacją, dlatego wymyśliła coś w stylu ,,Muszę iść na chwilę do łazienki", wzięła ukradkiem telefon i torebkę. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, sapnęła z delikatną ulgą, lecz cały czas czuła trzęsienie się dłoni. Wysłała szybko sms'a do Aly'i, aby ta zadzwoniła szybko z jakąś wymówką, by czarnowłosa mogła wyjść z domu, wyprowadzając przy okazji Adriena. Alya: ,,Nie ma mowy dziewczyno, musisz sobie poradzić" Marinette: ,,No proszę cię! Nie dam rady, muszę go wygonić z domu, serio!" Alya: ,,Co się takiego stało, że nagle nie chcesz Adriena w domu?" Marinette: ,,Nieważne, proszę cię! Musisz mi pomóc i to szybko!" Alya: ,,Przykro mi Marinette, ale musisz sobie poradzić sama. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, uwierz w siebie, weź głęboki oddech i z nim po prostu porozmawiaj." Marinette: ,,Ehh... dzięki." Czarnowłosa poczuła nagły i silny ból w prawej nodze. Jęknęła głośno, kucnęła i złapała się za gips. Zamknęła oczy, przez które poleciały malutkie łzy. Zza drzwi usłyszał głośne i troskliwe ,,Marinette wszystko dobrze? Nic ci się nie stało?". Dziewczyna na sam głos zielonookiego uśmiechnęła, lecz zaraz spojrzała przed siebie i przypomniała sobie, w jakiej teraz tkwi sytuacji. Długo nie odzywając się, czarnowłosa usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i już bardziej niepewnie i przestraszone ,,Marinette?!". Nastolatka wzięła głęboki oddech i przez zęby powiedziała ,,Nic mi nie jest spokojnie". Ostrożnie wstała, spojrzała w lusterko, otarła malutkie łzy i chwiejąc się wyszła z łazienki. Spojrzała na Adriena, który stał bardzo blisko drzwi do łazienki. Miał o dziwo bardzo zmartwioną minę, nie taką jak zawsze. Ku zdziwieniu niebieskookiej chłopak cały czas patrzył się prosto w jej oczy. Czuła się nieswojo. Poczuła jak zaczynają pocić jej się ręce, oczy były odzwierciedleniem człowieka. ,,Co jeśli on rozpoznaje coś we mnie? Co jeśli rozpoznaje, że to ja mogę być Biedronką? Nigdy nie patrzył tak na mnie , ale on też powiedział zaliczone co nie?" - zasypywała się pytaniami. Sama zaczęła wpatrywać się w zielone oczy, aby zobaczyć coś znajomego, coś co może pomóc jej w tym, czemu chłopak jest taki dociekliwy, jeśli chodzi o jego przebijający wzrok. ,,Widziałam podobne oczy, podobnie zielone, podobnie duże i..." Czarnowłosa aż otworzyła szeroko oczy i buzie. Blondyn zaczął patrzyć wilkiem, i podszedł bliżej Marinette. Ich ciała oddzielało paręnaście centymetrów. Niebieskooka poczuła kulę w gardle. Teraz zupełnie nie wiedziała co może w tym wypadku zrobić, więc na jej buzi ukazało się coś na podobieństwo uśmiechu, delikatnie obróciła się w lewo i czmychnęła obok Adriena. Zdążyła zrobić parę niepewnych kroków przez gips, gdy nagle poczuła mocny ścisk w prawym nadgarstku. Odwróciła niepewnie głowę i spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Zauważając, że to chłopak trzyma kurczowo rękę niebieskookiej, jej wzrok zawędrował w górę, na pewną twarz chłopaka. -Marinette ja muszę … - zaczął blondyn. -M – musisz już iść - przerwała mu czarnowłosa. -Poczekaj... - zaczął. -Naprawdę musisz - powiedziała zmartwiona. -A-ale... - z tymi słowami opadła też pewność mowy Adriena. -Proszę... -N-no dobrze - oznajmił blondyn, wziął swoją torbę, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, lecz jeszcze przy wychodzeniu odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która od razu zauważając to, odwróciła wzrok. Zielonooki szepnął coś w stylu ,,Lub jeszcze dziś" lecz nie dosłyszała do końca. Marinette była cała oszołomiona. Cały dzień, to spotkanie i tą chwilę zniszczył jeden, głupi i niepotrzebny ,,żółwik" w dodatku z tym jednym wyrazem jakim jest ,,Zaliczone". Najdziwniejsze było to, że obydwoje powiedzieli to samo słowo, w tym samym momencie i z tą samą radością, jak by byli ku końcu walki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. ,,Właśnie!" - wykrzyczała sama do siebie dziewczyna. ,,Jeśli i ja i on powiedzieliśmy ,,Zaliczone" w tym samym momencie to musi to znaczyć, że, że A-Adrien to C-Czarny K-Kot, ale to nie możliwe...Prawda?! Nie możliwe, na pewno. Jest też inne wyjście, że Adrien specjalnie powiedział to głupie ,,Zaliczone" - Marinette zaczęła chodzić w jedną i drugą stronę - ,,Zaraz, przecież Adrien taki nie jest, nie jest sprytny, chociaż... nie mogę go od razu oceniać! Szczerze nie znam go do końca, ale tak to powiedział to sprawdzając czy powtórzę, czy może chciał mnie zdemaskować? Ale po co?!". Dziewczyna przystanęła na środku pokoju, trzymając swój podbródek dłonią. Sprawdziła godzinę, była 1611. Dostała dwa sms'y. Jeden był od Aly'i: ,,I co? Poradziłaś sobie?". A drugi... Nie wierzyła. Drugi był od Adriena: ,,Jutro chciałbym z tobą pogadać, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne." Czarnowłosa nie wiedziała jak odpisać Adrienowi, więc od razu wzięła się za pisanie z przyjaciółka. Marinette: ,,No nie za dobrze, tak jakby wygoniłam go z domu." Alya: ,,Jak to? Dziewczyno co ty zrobiłaś!" Marinette: ,,Mówiłam ci żebyś mi pomogła, to nie chciałaś!" Alya: ,,Ale czemu go w ogóle wygoniłaś?" Marinette: ,,No bo zaszła pewna dziwna sytuacja, nie ważne jaka, po prostu nie wytrzymałam spięcia." Alya: ,,Jaka sytuacja? MÓW TERAZ!" Marinette: ,,O tej sytuacji może powiem ci kiedy indziej...Ale było też miło..." Alya: ,,Ahh...Marinette. A robiliście coś oprócz tego wypracowania?" Marinette: ,,No nie do końca, ale wież on mi się strasznie przyglądał...później, aż czułam się niekomfortowo, serio." Alya: ,,Haha, może zjadał cię wzrokiem, ale nie sądzę, że to w twoim przypadku może być niekomfortowe, raczej rozpływałaś się przed nim." Marinette: ,,No właśnie nie! Oczywiście podobało mi się, że się tak na mnie patrzył, ale w którymś momencie było to dla mnie podejrzane..." Alya: ,,Serio? Podejrzane? Dziewczyno tobie już chyba odbija, idź może do parku się przewietrzyć, to ci raczej pomoże. Jeśli chcesz się zapytać czy idę z tobą, to od razu odpowiadam, że nie mogę. Zajmuję się właśnie rozpisywaniem ciekawostek o Biedronce." Marinette: Ok. To idę sama, i dzięki. *Adrien* Chłopak dojeżdżał już do swojego domu. Pobyt u dziewczyny był dla niego sposobem, na poznanie jej delikatnie lepiej, i na zebranie podobieństw Marinette i Biedronki. Zielonooki był zdziwiony sytuacją, która powstała zaraz po dokończeniu wspólnego wypracowania. ,,To słowo zaliczone...zawsze używam go z Biedronką po wygranej walce, ale jeśli Biedronką nie jest Marinette tylko jakaś inna dziewczyna to czemu powiedziała je ze mną? Po za tym czemu ja je w ogóle powiedziałem? I to wszystko brzmiało tak, jak byśmy obydwoje byli po walce..." - oblewał się pytaniami. -Adrien, już jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział sucho szofer. -Dziękuję - odpowiedział blondyn. Zielonooki wchodząc do domu od razu skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Było już blisko godziny 17 i zaczęło powoli wschodzić słońce. Adrien rozpakował swoją torbę i usiadł do komputera, aby jak codziennie sprawdzić kolejne ciekawostki, teorie i zdjęcia związane z jego ukochaną. Na razie co ciekawe nie znalazł ani jednego nowego wpisu. -Znowu szukasz czegoś o swojej Biedrońsi? - zapytał Plagg. -Jeśli tak, to co takiego jest w twoim interesie? - zapytał Adrien. -Nic. Wole ser. Ciekawe kiedy odważysz się powiedzieć coś prawdziwego tej biedroneczce - powiedział kwami. -Do tego czasu mówię samą prawdę - odpowiedział zielonooki. -szeptem Jesteś bliżej niż sobie wyobrażasz - powiedział cicho Plagg. -Co? Co mówiłeś? - zapytał chłopak. -Ja? Że mój ser jest bardzo dobry. Polecam ci go, serio - odpowiedział szybko kwami. -Chyba jednak podziękuję, ale mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia i jesteś mi do tego potrzebny. *Marinette* Czarnowłosa doszła już do parku. Siedząc na ławce wyjęła swój szkicownik i zaczęła obmyślać nowy projekt. Chciała tym razem zaprojektować sukienkę. Rozmyślając, rysując delikatne linie i oglądając przechodniów nie zauważyła, że zaczęło się ściemniać. Wieczór zapadł tak szybko, że nawet bystry wzrok Marinette nie mógł dojrzeć delikatnych cieni ołówka na kartce rysownika. Chowając swój dotychczas zrobiony projekt, wstała z ławki, otrzepała się z małych kawałków ołówka i dzięki kulom zaczęła iść w stronę swojego domu. Po paru krokach zaczęła odczuwać czyjś wzrok na sobie. Szybko się odwróciła, lecz zauważyła tylko drzewa i w oddali przechodniów. Znowu pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, gdy nagle coś przebiegło szybko po lewej stronie. Czarna poświata mignęła tylko przed oczami niebieskookiej. Zaczęła czuć się niepewnie, zwłaszcza, że przemiana w Biedronkę nie będzie dobrym wyborem przez gips. Obserwując ciągle lewą stronę dziewczyna nie czuła się już w parku tak pewnie niż wcześniej. Z torebki ukazało się pewne czerwone stworzonko. -Marinette co się dzieje? - zapytała Tikki. -Nie, nic. Tylko czuję tu czyjąś obecność. Tak jak by ta osoba cały czas mnie obserwowała...Lepiej się schowaj Tikki - odpowiedziała cicho Marinette, 'Rozdział 10 ^^' -Marinette, może trzeba się przemienić? -Nie, nie Tikki. Ktoś to zobaczy, schowaj się . Marinette zaczęła coraz to lepiej widzieć pewne miejsce, w którym ostatni raz zobaczyła ruch czarnego osobnika, jak to stwierdziła. Nagle po prawej usłyszała dźwięk łamiącej się gałązki i odruchowo obróciła wzrok w drugą stronę. Szybko penetrując okolicę wzrokiem, poczuła dziwne mrowienie po lewej. Znowu obróciła głowę i usłyszała szybkie kroki. Jedyne co zauważyła, to osoba biegnąca w przeciwnym kierunku w czarnym stroju. Wydawała się być podobna do którejś ze znajomych dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa przeczuwając, że ten osobnik śledzi niebieskooką, postanowiła podejść bliżej. Chciała dowiedzieć się, kto odważył się śledzić dziewczynę i czemu to robi. Tak naprawdę jej ręce trzęsły się okropnie, a lewa noga ledwo co podtrzymywała ciężar ciała. *Adrien* Chłopak postanowił obserwować Marinette. To co dotychczas zobaczył i usłyszał, potwierdzało jego teorie. Dziewczyna zauważyła to, że chłopak zaczął iść w inną stronę, aby dyskretnie uciec, lecz czarnowłosa postanowiła podejść w stronę zielonookiego. Teraz trzeba było wymyślić coś, żeby znowu odwrócić uwagę nastolatki. To było już cięższe. Blondyn zaczął delikatnie się rozglądać, ale też nie spuszczał wzroku z niebieskookiej, aby nie dać się przyłapać. Jedyne co zostało to wyjście z ukrycia, lecz reakcja Mari może być dziwna i niepewna. Adrien nie chciał ukazać się koleżance, dlatego znowu zaczął spokojnie iść w inną stronę. Uważnie patrząc pod nogi, by nie stanąć na jakiejś gałązce, szedł w prawą stronę za drzewami. Sprawę widoczności miał ułatwioną, ponieważ widział wszystko jako Czarny Kot. Robiąc jeden szybszy krok usłyszał drżący głos czarnowłosej. -Kto tam jest?! Na sam dźwięk, chłopakowi zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej serce. Szybko ukrył się za najbliższym drzewem. Poczuł spływający pot po jego czole. -Wiem, że tam ktoś jest! - krzyczała Marinette. Blondyn wstrzymał oddech. Zastanawiał się, czy nie wyjść z ukrycia, ale to mogło pogorszyć sytuację. Nagle usłyszał ciche głosy, które raczej rozmawiały ze sobą. -Marinette jeśli przemienisz się w Biedronkę będziesz mogła podejść tam, a w najgorszej sytuacji lepiej się obronisz - powiedział cieniutki głos. -Tikki może i masz rację, ale to, że ktoś mnie obserwuje nie wydaje ci się podejrzane? - zapytała dziewczyna o podobnym głosie do Marinette. -Masz racje jest to podejrzane, ale chodźmy szybko gdzieś się schować, abyś mogła się spokojnie przemienić - powiedziała prawdopodobnie Tikki. -A co będzie z moim gipsem? Przecież nie będę mogła z nim biec. -Twój gips nie będzie widoczny, nawet nikt nie pomyśli, że masz go na nodze, ponieważ ludzie będą widzieć normalnie nogę bez niczego, lecz ty będziesz miała odczucie usztywnienia- odpowiedziało stworzonko. -Dobrze Tikki, chodźmy. Adrien delikatnie wychodził zza drzewa i spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. Szła już pewniejszym krokiem w inną stronę. Blondyn dowiedział się tego, czego był pewny w 50%. ,,Czyli jednak Biedronką jest Marinette..." Chłopak stał tak przez chwilę, lecz szybko przypomniał sobie o tym, że musi szybko uciekać, aby czarnowłosa go nie zobaczyła. Szybko wskoczył na dach wysokiego budynku i obserwował z góry miejsce, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował. *Marinette* Dziewczyna znalazła ślepy zaułek między ciemnymi uliczkami. Wzięła głęboki oddech, spenetrowała szybko wzrokiem okolicę, sprawdzając czy nikogo nie ma i powiedziała ,,Tikki kropkój!" Po przemianie, tak jak mówiła mała kwami, gipsu nie było. Marinette miała uczucie ścisku na prawej nodze, lecz mogła swobodnie biegać. Dzięki jo-jo przedostała się szybciej do parku. Wzrokiem penetrowała szybko okolicę drzew, czy osobnik nie schował się za innym. Podchodząc bliżej miejsca, w którym ostatnio było widać czarną postać, czarnowłosa złapała swoją broń w dłoń. Przy drzewie niebieskookiej zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej serce. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyskoczyła. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, lecz okazało się, że tam nikogo nie ma. Przez chwilę była zdziwiona, ale zaraz zaczęła rozglądać się naokoło. Spojrzała w górę i ku jej zdziwieniu na dachu był Czarny Kot. Ich oczy się spotkały chodź było ciemno a niebieskooka mało widziała. Czuła przenikliwy wzrok zielonych, dużych i tak naprawdę ślicznych oczu blondyna. Nie chciała przestać w nie patrzeć, lecz nagle przypomniały jej się tak samo zielone, tak samo duże i tak samo śliczne oczy Adriena. Zamrugała parę razy, spojrzała w dół, odwróciła się i pobiegła. Zaczęła biec tak szybko, jak pozwalało jej ciało. Oczy napełniły się łzami. Zaczęły spływać po czerwonych i ciepłych policzkach. Marinette nie mogła pogodzić się cały czas z utratą swojej miłości jaką był Adrien Agreste. Wiedziała, że ta przeprowadzka wszystko zniszczy, a tak naprawdę już niszczy. Pogodzenie się z tym wszystkim zajmie niebieskookiej wiele dni. Znalazła zaciszne miejsce gdzie mogła się odmienić. Przez łzy powiedziała ciche ,,Odkropkój". Na nodze znowu było widać biały gips. Marinette otarła łzy i ruszyła pewnie do domu. *Adrien* Chłopak był cały czas oszołomiony. Z momentem spotkania się oczu wspólników zadziało się coś dziwnego, czego blondyn nie potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć. Widział piękne, duże i fiołkowe oczy swojej miłości, lecz nie widział Biedronki, tylko Marinette. Z tego co już wiedział to czarnowłosa była Biedronką. Pokręcił parę razy głową i zaczął kierować się do swojego domu. Przez całą drogę jego myśli obciążały mu głowę. ,,Jak jej powiedzieć?, Przyznać się?, Czy cały czas ją kocham?". Z ostatnią myślą chłopakowi zaczęła trząść się szczęka. Zielonooki znał całkiem dobrze Marinette. Wiedział, że lubi modę i, że chce być projektantką. Wiedział też gdzie mieszka, wiedział, że zwykle przy nim się czerwieni, jąka i ucieka od jego wzroku. Czarnowłosa nie była dla chłopaka obcą dziewczyną. W sumie to jako superbohaterowie byli przyjaciółmi. Wiedział też, że w trakcie jednej misji doszło do pocałunku wspólników. Na początku dziewczyna nie powiedziała mu o co z nim chodziło, lecz chłopak sam znalazł zdjęcia na ,,Biedroblogu". Do domu wślizgnął się wcześniej zostawionym otwartym oknem. Przemienił się w swoją normalną postać i tym razem usiadł na łóżku. Zasłonił dłońmi twarz i zaczął się zastanawiać. Po paru minutach podleciał do niego Plagg. -Adrien jesteś pewien, że ta cała Marinette to Biedronka? - zapytał. -Tak Plagg, jestem pewien... - odpowiedział blondyn. -Bo wiesz jest taka jedna sprawa - zaczął kwami. -Co? Jaka? -Znaczy pewna rzecz o której ci nie powiedziałem... - ciągnął Plagg. -Mów, teraz! - podniósł delikatnie głos zielonooki. -Chodzi o Marinette... - przedłużał. -Co z nią? - dopytywał się Adrien. -Bo ja wiedziałem, że Biedronką jest właśnie ona... - mówiło powoli czarne stworzonko. -Co?! Wiedziałeś i mi tego nie powiedziałeś? Dobrze wiesz, że mi się podobała i, że starałem się poznać kim ona jest - zaczął mówić poddenerwowany chłopak. -Tak, wiedziałem...Ale nie mogłem ci tego powiedzieć! Jeśli teraz już sam poznałeś kim ona jest, to mogę to potwierdzić - oznajmił. -A jej kwami... też wie, że ja jestem Czarnym Kotem? - zapytał zielonooki. -Owszem Tikki, ponieważ tak się nazywa, też wie o tym, że ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem, ale też nie może powiedzieć. Powie dopiero wtedy, gdy Marinette dowie się prawdy - odpowiedział. Chłopak wstał powoli. Spojrzał na ciemny, ale oświetlony Paryż. Zaczął przypominać sobie wygląd przyjaciółki. Nieśmiała, zgrabna i miła dziewczyna, którą widział codziennie w szkole. W sumie była ładną dziewczyną, która też podobała się Adrienowi, tylko musiał to sam odkryć w głębi siebie. Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do łazienki przebrać się, wziąć prysznic, umyć zęby a następnie iść spać. *Marinette* Dziewczyna po dojściu do domu chodziła w jedną i drugą stronę po pokoju. Wpierw ktoś ją śledził, później gdy poszła to sprawdzić, nie było nikogo, a następnie zobaczyła na dachu patrzącego się na nią Czarnego Kota. Przypomniała sobie to dziwne uczucie, gdy ich oczy spotkały się na prostej drodze. Nagle ręce czarnowłosej zaczęły się pocić. Serce zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej. Na myśl przyszły jej oczy kota. Spodobały jej się i nie chciała przestać w nie patrzeć. ,,Ale czemu?" - ta myśl zarzucała się dziewczynie przez cały czas. Miała jeszcze dużo rzeczy do spakowania, a jej przeprowadzka miała odbyć się za 5 dni. ,,5 dni... tak mało czasu! Za mało!" - pomyślała. Czarny Kot coraz bardziej przypominał jej Adriena. Wydawało jej się to coraz bardziej realne. -Tikki? Czy tobie też Czarny Kot przypomina Adriena? - zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna. -Z-znaczy są podobni... - odpowiedziała też z niepewnością. -Naprawdę zdaje mi się, że Czarny Kot i Adrien to jedna osoba. Są inni z charakteru, ale ich wygląt, detale, oczy są bardzo podobne! - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. -Wiesz Mari... Bo jest taka jedna sprawa... - zaczęła mówić Tikki. -Tak? O co chodzi? - zapytała dziewczyna. -Bo masz co do wszystkiego rację - oznajmiła kwami. -Jak to do wszystkiego? W czym mam rację? - dopytywała się. -Masz rację w tym, że Adrien... - ciągnęło stworzonko. -Że Adrien co?! - krzyknęła nastolatka. -No, że jest Czarnym Kotem! Wiedziała to od początku, ale nie mogłam ci powiedzieć! Chciałam, dlatego ci pomagałam, ale jeśli sama się domyśliłaś to mogę to potwierdzić - oznajmiła Tikki. Marinette brakowało słów. W ogóle nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Podeszła tylko do fotela, klęknęła przy nim, oparła ręce i głowę. Po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche płakanie. Czarnowłosa trzymała w sobie za dużo emocji. Czarny Kot... Jej przyjaciel... Tyle się wydarzyło. Wszystko to był Adrien. Ten Adrien, którego tak dziewczyna kochała. Miała go za 5 dni zostawić. A co jak on już wie, że Biedronka to właśnie Marinette? Jedyne co jej w tym momencie zostało, to czekanie do jutra... 'Rozdział 11 ^^' Nim się spostrzegłam, było już grubo po 3 w nocy. Samo płakanie, zajmowanie się głupimi myślami, samo to, że myślałam o Adrienie nie było dla mnie korzystne. Przecież ja go nie kocham...nie kocham go! Muszę go nie kochać... muszę... Znowu zaczęły lecieć mi łzy, ekstra. Jestem taka zmęczona, a jednak nie chce iść spać. Powinnam na razie przestać zamartwiać się sprawami z Kotem... znaczy Adrienem. Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Poszłam do łazienki umyć twarz, a moje odpicie w lustrze pokazywało dziewczynę, która płakała jakieś 5 godzin przez jej czerwone i opuchnięte oczy. Przebrałam się w piżamę. Wychodząc z łazienki oczywiście potknęłam się o kosz na śmieci. Wszystkie małe kawałeczki zdjęć pewnego blondyna rozsypały się po podłodze. Ten gips wciąż mi przeszkadza, nie mogę swobodnie się ruszać. Wolałabym cały czas być pod postacią Biedronki, chociaż wtedy miałabym spokój z dużym, białym i ciężkim usztywniaczem na nodze. Szkoda, że Tikki śpi, mogłabym się przewietrzyć, pobiegać jako superbohaterka i chociaż przez chwilę miałabym spokój. Usiadłam na łóżku i przytuliłam do klatki piersiowej swoje kolana. Mam dość tych wszystkich problemów. Ta przeprowadzka i tożsamość Kota mnie dołuje. Czy wszystko się zmieni? Czy już nigdy nie będzie tak samo? Już nie chce patrzeć na twarz Adriena, ale... on wie. Jeśli ja wiem, to i on. Przykryłam się kołdrą po szyję i zamknęłam oczy z nadzieją przespania tych ostatnich godzin nocnych. *Godzina 7:00 – Adrien* Wstałem jak zwykle o tej samej porze. Miał to być kolejny rutynowy poranek, ale to wszystko zepsuła jedna rzecz, a tak na serio, jedna osoba. Cały czas budziłem się w nocy przepełniony myślami o Biedronce... czyli Marinette. Nie miałem teraz czasu na zastanawianiu się od nowa wszystkimi sprawami związanymi z czarnowłosą. Umyłem się, naszykowałem i ubrałem się w codzienne ciuchy i zeszedłem na samotne śniadanie. No w sumie nie było takie samotne, bo gdyby wszystkie moje myśli, które doprowadzają mnie do szału siedziały razem ze mną przy stole, to nawet by nie zmieściły się w willi. O dziwo zdążyłem z wszystkim przed 740. Mam jakieś 10 minut wolnego. Lepiej i tak już szykować się do wyjścia. *Marinette * No nie, zaspałam! Dobra jest 730. Dasz radę dziewczyno, trzeba tylko szybko się przebrać, ogarnąć i zjeść śniadanie. Tak proste, szkoda, że mój gips ze mną nie współpracuje. Szczerze czuję się lepiej, może Biedronka jakoś działa na moją nogę, ale rodzice na pewno nie uwierzą w to, że jakimś cudem moja noga się już zrosła i jest w pełni sprawna. Dobra założyłam to co miałam pod ręką, czyli fioletową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, czarne spodenki i w tym przypadku jednego czarnego trampka. Szybko wzięłam moje kule i niezasunięty plecak. Gdyby nie tata miałabym złamaną kolejną kończynę, bo oczywiście moja niezdarność musi ukazać się każdego dnia. Schodząc ze schodów poleciałam do przodu, lecz szybka ręka mojego rodziciela złapała mnie w talii. -Uważaj księżniczko - powiedział uśmiechnięty. -Dziękuję tato! - krzyknęłam uśmiechnięta i zdyszana przez możliwość twardego lądowania na podłodze - Lecę do szkoły, bo zaraz się spóźnię! -Dobrze kochanie! - zawołała mama. Szkoda, że nie mogę biec, to by mi tak pomogło. Zaraz się spóźnię, super. Chyba gorzej być nie może. Albo i może... Przy dziewczynie zatrzymała się limuzyna znanego modela. Przystała kroku zauważając otwierające się okno na tyle samochodu. Uśmiechnięty zielonooki pokazał rząd swoich równych białych zębów. -Marinette podwieść cię? -Wiesz... dziękuję dam sobie radę sama. -No przestań, w takim tempie się spóźnisz. -Trudno. Chłopakowi zszedł uśmiech z buzi, odpiął pas i wysiadł z auta. Można było usłyszeć wołanie kobiety, która siedziała na przodzie, o to aby Adrien wrócił do limuzyny. Zielonooki przeszedł auto i w jednej chwili znalazł się przed zarumienioną Marinette. Z jednej ręki zabrał jej kule i przełożył jej ramie na swoją szyję. Spojrzał się w jej oczy i obydwoje zamarli na chwilę. Czarnowłosa jak i Blondyn przypomnieli sobie kim jest każda z osób. -A-Adrien... c-co robisz? -Chodź, z-zabiorę cię do szkoły. -Mówiłam, że sobie poradzę! -A ja mówiłem, że cię zabiorę! -Mogę się nie zgodzić, nie muszę robić to co ty chcesz. -Chciałem ci pomóc, zawsze mnie unikasz. Poza tym chciałbym też z tobą porozmawiać. -P-przepraszam mam za dużo na głowie, sama sobie z tym nie radzę i jeszcze nakrzyczałam na ciebie... -Nie martw się, ja też przepraszam. Chodźmy, bo w końcu się spóźnimy. *Adrien* Zaprowadziłem ją do auta i pomogłem wsiąść. Była tak śmiesznie zarumieniona, ale ja chyba też trochę. Obszedłem auto i wsiadłem po drugiej stronie. Zapiąłem pas i już za moment ruszyliśmy w kierunku szkoły. Często spoglądałem na czarnowłosą, lecz ona zawsze odwracała głowę do szyby. Czy to właśnie była Biedronka? Wcześniej bym nie był w 100% pewny, lecz teraz wiem, że to ona. Nie spodziewałbym się tego, ale wiedzieć kim dokładnie jest moja wspólniczka to samo szczęście. Jej oczy, tak samo piękne, tak samo duże i tak samo fiołkowe. Mógłbym patrzeć na nie godzinami, i nawet teraz dałbym dużo, żeby tylko je zobaczyć. Byliśmy już blisko więc w sumie...czemu nie spróbować? Wysunąłem swoją dłoń w kierunku dłoni Marinette. Przyznam, że przez chwilę się wahałem, lecz dotknąłem opuszkami palców jej dłoń. Od razu można było zauważyć, że przeszły przez nią dreszcze, podobnie jak przeze mnie. Odwróciła się szybko w moją stronę i zarumieniła jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona cały czas wlepiała we mnie zdziwione spojrzenie. Jej oczy mnie zauroczyły. Wpatrywałem się w nie , tak samo jak ona w moje. -Dojeżdżamy - powiedziałem uśmiechając się wesoło. -T-tak w-wiem. -I widzisz? Dzięki mnie się nie spóźnisz. -Tak...w-wiem. To wszystko dzięki tobie bo jesteś taki cudo... znaczy... ehhh. -Spoko, nie ma sprawy. -Już jesteśmy - powiedziała oschle Nathalie. Wysiadłem szybko z auta, aby pomóc wyjść Marinette. Widać było, że jest zdziwiona moim zachowaniem i cały czas była zarumieniona, lecz nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wyglądała słodko z rumieńcami na policzkach. Wyciągnąłem jedną kule i oparłem o limuzynę, a następnie pomogłem wyjść czarnowłosej. Nasza pozycja przypominała coś w stylu objęcia, znaczy mało brakowało do objęcia. Podałem jej drugą kulę i zamknąłem drzwi od auta. Mieliśmy jakieś 5 minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji, więc chciałem z nią chwilę porozmawiać, lecz zanim się obejrzałem nastolatka umknęła mi i szła w stronę schodów. Szybko podbiegłem doganiając ją i złapałem za prawy nadgarstek. -Znowu uciekasz? Chyba nie gryzę... - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Nie uciekam, po prostu chciałam już iść pod salę. -Możemy iść razem, to nie problem co nie? -N-nie tylko c-chciałam. -Ja chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - z tymi słowami złapałem ją za lewe ramię i pomogłem wejść po schodach. -Wiesz... przepraszam cię za to, w moim domu... -Wtedy też chciałem porozmawiać. -W-wiem j-ja po prostu mam za bardzo zawaloną głowę i jeszcze jest jedna sprawa, która powywracała moje całe życie... -Znam to uczucie, to tak jakby... -Jedna osoba zmieniła całe życie - powiedzieli razem. -eee... Dobra to ja chyba już pójdę A-Adrien. -Ale chciałem porozmawiać! -Przepraszam, ale muszę. Zniknęła szybko z moich oczu. Wciąż nie wiem jak z nią pogadać. W sumie trochę mi pomaga z tym uciekaniem ode mnie, ale sam nie wiem czemu. Na początku normalnie ze mną rozmawia, ale kiedy dochodzi do momentu poważniejszej rozmowa zaraz ucieka... Sam w sumie nie wiem czego chce. Miałem Biedronkę w swoich ramionach, jechałem z nią jednym autem, nawet siedzi za mną w ławce na lekcji... ale to wciąż nie to samo... Jako Kot jestem odważny, nie boję się jej nic powiedzieć, robię wszystko, aby zdobyć serce Biedronki... Ale to nie ja... to Czarny Kot. Adrien jako Adrien jest tylko nastoletnim modelem i synem znanego projektanta, tylko tyle... *Marinette * Myślałam, że nie wytrzymam w tym aucie. Muszę się ogarnąć. Mam 5 znaczy już 4 dni do poukładania tej chorej sytuacji. Samo to, że Adrien zaczął jakoś bardziej się mną przejmować, znaczy w sensie, że tak bliżej, bardziej zwraca na mnie uwagę. W sumie jest to bardzo miłe i strasznie fajne... znaczy, ja nie mogę, nie mogę go kochać. Muszę dać sobie z nim spokój. To jest osoba, która prawdopodobnie wie, że ja to Biedronka co jest już samo w sobie straszne. Ja wiem, że Czarny Kot to Adrien. To samo oznacza, że wszystkie flirty, pocałunki w dłoń, niezręczne sytuacje i ten, ten p-pocałunek to Adrien. Wcześniej bym się z tego cieszyła a teraz? Teraz to jestem w całkowitej rozsypce. Byłam już przed drzwiami do sali od Francuskiego. Teraz wystarczyłoby wejść, zignorować Chloe, Sabrine i usiąść na miejscu. Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam. Usiadłam wygodnie na miejscu i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Moim oczom ukazała się mała karteczka, której wcześniej nie było w plecaku, to dziwne. Wyjęłam małą, czerwoną karteczkę i przeczytałam jej zawartość. ,,Musimy pogadać. Tym razem się nie wywiniesz. Adrien". Poczułam jak moje ręce zaczynają być mokre, a serce mocniej bije. Nagle do sali wszedł nikt inny tylko Adrien. Na początku był uśmiechnięty, lecz gdy spojrzał co trzymam w dłoni, od razu jego mina spoważniała. Nie opuścił ze mnie wzroku, aż do momentu, gdy usiadł w ławce. Byłam delikatnie przerażona o sam temat rozmowy... Obawiałam się, że to może mieć związek z naszymi Alter-ego... 'Rozdział 12 ^^' *Marinette * Całą lekcję byłam spięta i bałam się końca zajęć. Za bardzo nie słuchałam co działo się na Francuskim, więc wiedziałam, że mogą być problemy związane też z tym tematem. Nie mogłam się ogarnąć. Gdy tylko spojrzałam na zegarek, poczułam jak moje dłonie stają się mokre. 10 minut... ok! Dam radę! Dam radę! Czemu ja się tak stresuję? Przecież to nie będzie straszne... Wszystko będzie dobrze... Może ma po prostu jakąś ważną sprawę do mnie i tyle. Ugh.. Co ja gadam? Przecież sam fakt, że będę rozmawiać z Czarnym Kotem... znaczy Adrienem jest dla mnie straszny. Co jeśli będzie wypytywać się o Biedronkę? Co jeśli mi powie, że jestem do niej podobna? W sumie to prawda, ale mniejsza z tym! Co mu powiem, jak z jego ślicznych ust padnie słowo: ,, Wiem, że jesteś Biedronką!", albo ,, Czy ty jesteś Biedronką?" Lub ,,Jesteś centralnie jak Biedronka, to ty prawda?". Co ja mu wtedy odpowiem?! Czuję jakby te wszystkie myśli, sprawy, uczucia powoli wypalały mój mózg. Dobra muszę się uspokoić. Zobaczymy ile jeszcze zostało czasu do dzwon... ŻE CO?! 5 minut... O NIE!, O NIE!, O NIE! *Adrien* Dobra zostało 5 minut. Dam radę. Muszę z nią po prostu, na luzie pogadać. Dobrze, że zdołałem podłożyć jej tą karteczkę. Jednak plan ze zrobieniem tej małej wiadomości był trafny. Można było przewidzieć, że taka osóbka jak Marinette, będzie chciała uciec przede mną, jak zawsze. Na początku zarumieni się jak mały buraczek, w sumie... słodki buraczek, później będzie się jąkać, a następnie ucieknie przytłoczona swoimi zdaniami wypowiedzianymi do mojej osoby. Dobra... Tylko jak zacząć rozmowę? Jedyne co jej w tej sprawie przekazałem to, to, że się nie wywinie i, że musimy pogadać. Przecież od razu nie powiem jej czegoś w stylu: ,, To ja jestem Czarnym Kotem a ty jesteś Biedronką, skąd wiem? Po prostu jestem świetny w łączeniu faktów". Tsa... Uznała by mnie za nie wiem kogo. Zbyt pewnego siebie, bogatego modela, który wszystko wie. Wcale tak nie jest. To, że bogaty i model nie jest ważne. Sam doszedłem do tego, że to Marinette jest Biedronką... Moją Biedronką, oczywiście jeśli się zgodzi, chociaż... Ok. Za 1 minutę dzwonek. Przydałoby się posłuchać tej małej części lekcji. *Marinette * Kurczę... Minuta! Weź głęboki oddech dziewczyno. Policz do 3... Nie! Nie dam rady! Czego ja się tak cholernie boję?! Przecież jeśli on wie... to chyba nic złego, jeśli ja wiem, że on to Czarny Kot. Powinno być na równi. Tak, to będzie sprawiedliwe. Ale jak on nie wie, to nie muszę mu tego wypaplać od razu. Po szkole rozbrzmiał głośny i kojący dla wielu uczniów dźwięk dzwonka. Marinette i Adrien szybko wstali, spakowali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z sali. *Adrien* Chciałem pogadać, to pogadam. Im szybciej się dowiem, znaczy im szybciej ona się dowie, tym lepiej. Wyszedłem z progu sali od Francuskiego. Czarnowłosa szła za mną. Przystanąłem, na co chyba się przestraszyła i pognała szybkim krokiem do swojej przyjaciółki. Ok. Trzeba było z nią pogadać. Pewnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę ławki dziewczyn. Każdemu mojemu ruchowi przyglądała się Marinette. -Cześć dziewczyny! -O hej Adrien! - Odpowiedziała Alyia. -Marinette chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. -A- ale nie moż... -Teraz - Oznajmiłem poważniejszym tonem. -O-ok, a Alya? -Nie martwcie się mną gołąbeczki, pójdę gdzieś indziej. *Marinette * No nie, musiała oczywiście mnie zostawić, typowa Alya. Odprowadziłam ją wzrokiem. Gdy podeszła do drzwi od damskiej toalety, podniosła kciuka w górę i wyszczerzyła się wesoło. No dobra, może to i w jakimś sensie pomogło, tylko w jakim? -Chciałem ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. -W-ważnego? Cz-czyli? - oczywiście nie mogło obejść się bez jąkania. Proszę tylko nie to co myślę, prooszę... -Umm... Nie wiem jak zacząć. Znaczy chodzi o pewną sprawę związaną z... I tu się urwało. Przeszkodził nam huk przy uderzeniu auta z ziemią, oraz krzyki ludzi. Chciałam już wstać i pobiec do najbliższej kryjówki, nie mniej jednak poczułam dużą i ciepłą dłoń na swojej. To był on, to była jego ręka. Czemu mnie teraz trzymał? Jest przecież Czarnym Kotem powinien zrobić to co ja, czyli jak najszybciej się przemienić i pognać na ratunek. Patrzył się prosto w moje oczy. Zawsze marzyłam o takiej chwili, ale nie teraz. Cholera nie teraz! Patrzył się tak, jak by był ciekawy, czy pójdę na pomoc i zdradzę przy okazji całą prawdę. Postanowiłam, że złapię go na tym samym i to ja potwierdzę sobie prawdę o jego alter-ego, bo czemu nie? Jeśli on może, to i ja. -Nie powinieneś gdzieś iść? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. -A ty nie powinnaś? - odpowiedział mi podobnym tonem głosu do mojego. -W jakim sensie? -W takim, że chyba powinnaś pomóc tym wszystkim osobą, prawda? -Ja? A ty nie? - dalej zasypywałam pytaniami, które powoli mnie rozśmieszały. -Ja? A czemu? - widać było, że na jego buzi maluje się szczery uśmiech od tej całej rozmowy. Szczerze... też zaraz wybuchnę śmiechem. -No bo wiesz... - zaczęłam powoli, ale pewnie. Nie bałam się jego reakcji – Jest pewien blondyn z wielkimi, zielonymi oczami - mówiłam jakbym była rozmarzona, na co zielonooki zaczął się wesoło uśmiechać, a oczy napełniały się iskierkami – Chodzi w czarnym stroju i ma przesłodki, czarny dzwoneczek na szyi. -Przesłodki, czarny dzwoneczek na szyi? Ciekawe... - miałam już parsknąć śmiechem, ale powstrzymałam się od tego. -Dokładnie tak. -A wiesz, że jest dziewczyna, która ma takie śliczne, duże, fiołkowe oczy, bardzo podobne do twoich? Jej strój jest ozdobiony czarnymi kropkami na czerwonym tle... - Po jego minie i tonie głosu można było rozpoznać rozmarzenie. Tak jakby był zauroczony... znaczy wiem, że Kot jest zauroczony w Biedronce, a Kotem jest Adrien, więc Adrien jest zauroczony w Biedronce, czyli we mnie... -Hmm... i- interesujące... -Wiesz... chyba jednak muszę zmykać, ale wrócimy do rozmowy. -T-to się okaże. -Jest możliwość, że będziemy rozmawiać szybciej niż sądzisz. -N-Naprawdę? C- ciekawe jak... - zaczęłam się jąkać, ohh znowu. W sumie doszło do mnie, że trochę źle rozegrałam tą rozmowę. Trudno, trzeba żyć dalej. W końcu puścił moją dłoń, chociaż w sumie miło było ją trzymać. Zawsze chciałam ją trzymać... Wstał z ławki i powędrował do męskiej łazienki z pretekstem ,,Muszę do łazienki, nie musisz na mnie czekać". Gdy zniknął w jej wnętrzu, zabrałam oparte o ławkę kule i pognałam najszybciej jak mogłam na drugie piętro. Noga już wcale nie bolała, mogłabym normalnie chodzić gdyby nie ten durny gips. Wybrałam łazienkę na górze po to, aby nie czekał na mnie i nie zobaczył takowej Marinette wychodzącej z łazienki w stroju Biedronki. Ehh... sama nie wiem czemu byłam w takim nastroju podczas tej rozmowy skoro tak naprawdę nie chce tej świadomości, że oby dwoje wiemy o swoich alter-ego. Weszłam do kabiny, otworzyłam torebkę, z której wyleciało małe kwami, a następnie wykrzyknęłam ,,Tikki kropkuj". Poczułam malutkie iskierki na całym ciele i twarzy. Otaczająca mnie poświata zniknęła, a ja byłam już w biedronkowym wydaniu Marinette. Zeskoczyłam na dół i zgrabnie wylądowałam na ziemi. Słyszałam za sobą kroki i cichutki śmiech. Odwróciłam się, a moim oczom ukazał się blondyn w czarnym, kocim stroju i odsłoniętymi białymi zębami. -Witam ponownie kropeczko. -kropeczko? Kreatywnie. -Idziemy ratować Paryż? -Biegniemy. -To kto pierwszy... -Przegrasz- zapewniłam od razu – Trzy... Czte... ry! Ruszyłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Będąc niedaleko drzwi zauważyłam otwarte okno. Pomogło by mi to, więc złapałam za jo-jo umieszczone na moim pasie. Podczas biegu zamachnęłam się najmocniej i najszybciej jak umiałam. Byłam na równi z Kotem, znaczy Adrienem ahhh... czemu, czemu? Dobra Kotem. Cały czas nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić, zachowuje się całkowicie inaczej pod postacią superbohatera. Zarzuciłam bronią, która owinęła się o słup poza szkołą. Przez chwilę poczułam mocne pociągnięcie, ale później przyciągnęłam do siebie sznurek, aby przyspieszyć. Niestety moja niezdarność musiała ukazać się chociaż raz dziennie i wylatując ze szkoły straciłam równowagę, przez co zrobiłam jedno koło, naokoło słupa, a następnie wylądowałam na czterech literach. Ała... Przez chwilę miałam ciemno przed oczami, jednak po paru mrugnięciach wszystko wróciło do normy. Podczas upadku moje rabie zostało tak pociągnięte do tyłu, że wypuściłam jo – jo. Pocieszające było to, że jednak byłam pierwsza. Chociaż to. -Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał mnie zielonooki z troską w głosie i pomógł mi wstać. -Trochę bolało, ale jest już spoko. -To co? Lepiej biegnijmy ratować ludzi co nie? -No raczej! - oświadczyłam z uśmiechem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania